Freedom
by Shlayqun
Summary: Harry and Remus have left Britain after the war, not on good terms with the wizarding world. They end up in Forks, where a new adventure is about to begin. Harry/Jacob/Emmett, Remus/Paul/Sam Slash! No bashing, but some tensions among people at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Harry Potter stared blankly at the ceiling, mind dead to the world. The summer was half-over and he had yet to do anything productive. The days had passed in a blur of meals and falling into a sleep filled with cackling laughter and sickly green lights. Today was no different, at least for him.

Harry was startled out of his reverie when his bedroom door slammed open, revealing one Remus Lupin half-clad in an invisibility cloak. Without a word to Harry, Remus cast a spell, sending all of Harry's belongings flying into his trunk in a haphazard manner. A second spell shrank the trunk while a third one hit Harry who glowed slightly. Harry felt as if something intangible had been lifted off him, giving him a sense of freedom.

"Come on Harry, we've got to go before Dumbledore realises that the wards have been tampered with!" Remus spoke urgently.

Harry simply blinked in confusion. "Just where are we going, Remus?"

"I've got a safe house set up somewhere so that we can train and prepare for the defeat of Voldemort, by any means necessary."

Harry quietly considered the idea. He was sick and tired of the shadow of Voldemort hanging over him, or more people close to him dying because of the snake-faced bastard. He decided there and then, no matter the means, Voldemort would go down for good. However, this meant training in areas of magic not available at Hogwarts. It would seem that the best possible option available was to follow Remus.

"Alright, you've got me. Let's go!" Harry's attitude did a complete one-eighty. Gone was the sullen Boy-Who-Lived; in his place was an excited, determined teenager who knew exactly what he wanted.

Remus smiled fondly at the image before throwing in one final word. "By the way, that last spell I cast? It removed the under-age tracking charm, meaning you can now use magic without fear of repercussion." With that, he grabbed hold of Harry and disapparated.

-Two Years Later-

It was graduation day, the day that Harry was due to graduate from Hogwarts had he continued his education there. However, that day was no longer one of happiness, but one of sadness and fear, for it was the day that Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts.

Much had changed in the two years since Harry had vanished together with Remus. There had been a large outcry amongst the wizarding public, claiming that their saviour had abandoned them. Even the Order of the Phoenix, together with Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasley family, had given up hope after a year of trying and failing to find the both of them.

With the morale of the light side at an all-time low, Voldemort's following had increased dramatically, allowing him to slowly take control of the British wizarding world, starting with the Ministry of Magic. Two years on, the only resistance that remained resided in the school of Hogwarts. Now, Voldemort aimed to crush the resistance once and for all, beginning with the death of Dumbledore.

The grounds of Hogwarts were in chaos. Different spells filled the air as the Order of the Phoenix and any willing student defended against the onslaught of the Death Eaters. While the Death Eaters had strength in numbers, the Light side was more coordinated and had trained endlessly for this purpose.

Voldemort and Dumbledore were engaged in battle in the middle of the grounds, spells flowing from their wands, spells flowing from their wands, neither gaining the upper hand though it was evident Dumbledore was tiring. It was taking everything he had just to keep up with the Dark Lord. It was at the moment that Dumbledore suddenly stumbled, leaving him off-balance and vulnerable to an attack. But before Voldemort could capitalise on the opportunity, something else caught their attention.

A massive orb of light had suddenly materialised on the grounds, not far from where Dumbledore and Voldemort were. It was slowly increasing in brightness, until it became so bright that everybody had to shield their eyes or risk turning blind. by the time they could see again, the situation on the battlefield had changed.

A translucent bubble of some sort had sprung up around Dumbledore and Voldemort, obscuring everyone' view of whatever happened within. One notable difference, however, was that instead of the expected two blurred outlines, there was now a third person within the bubble.

On another part of the grounds, a cloaked figure had begun his task of taking down as many Death Eaters as possible, en route to one particular Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange. What was unique about this person was his method of killing the Death Eaters: instead of casting spells, the man used his bare hands or a weapon hidden up his sleeve, moving silently and quickly, like a wolf.

Dumbledore and Voldemort gazed at the newcomer in surprise. The stranger had shortly-cropped hair, and was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. He held no wand in his hands, but his stance was one of confidence, despite appearing unarmed in front of two of the most powerful men in the world. His most identifying features, however, cemented the two men's beliefs of his identity: a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and bright green eyes.

Voldemort broke the silence first. "Potter!" He hissed in disbelief.

"Why hello Tom, how've you been? Not too bad I presume, seeing as how you've almost taken over the British wizarding world. But, enough of pleasantries, I have a certain snake infestation to deal with." Harry smirked.

Before Dumbledore could interject, Harry cut him off. "I have nothing to say to you old man, so don't even bother. I'm more than aware of what your actions, or lack thereof, have done to me. I'm taking down Voldemort but not as a favour to you all, but merely to get rid of a potential threat to my future."

That being said, harry threw his first curse, wandlessly. Voldemort was almost too startled to raise a shield, but managed to do so in the nick of time, only to watch in horror as it collapsed immediately. Subsequent attempts to do the same thing failed as every curse Harry threw tore down even the strongest shield Voldemort could muster.

The Dark Lord was thus forced to conjure objects or dodge the incoming spells in order to have the slightest opportunity to attack. He was in for the second shock of his life when the infamous unstoppable Killing Curse smashed against an unknown shield harry had summoned and came to a halt, before being absorbed into the shield.

"Surprised, Tom? I didn't just hide away the past two years doing nothing; I was researching a way to stop the unstoppable Killing Curse and I found it," Harry stated in a mocking tone.

Harry then conjured some lions to distract Voldemort for a while before launching his attack plan. a wave of his hands immobilised Dumbledore, preventing him from doing anything, even accessing his own magic. harry then bent down and began inscribing runes into the ground, finally revealing his wand for this task.

Harry moved in a rough circle around Voldemort, pausing every few moments to either block a spell sent his way or conjuring more distractions for Voldemort. Just as he was done inscribing the runes, Voldemort had finished dealing with his many distractions.

Blocking another spell from Voldemort, Harry initiates the next stage of his plan. he flared his magic, causing the runes on the ground to light up and activate. A perfectly spherical barrier sprang up, this one glowing a faint gold. Immediately, Voldemort could feel his magic slipping away, as if something was draining it.

"Do you know that when babies are traumatised, they tend to have outbursts of magic? parents would then cast a shield around them, one which would be able to absorb the erratic magic flowing around. I've expanded on that, such that the shield would forcibly absorb any magic within its boundaries, even those from magical objects, rendering portkeys useless." Harry said conversationally.

Hissed curses and expletives few from Voldemort's mouth as he tried all he knew to break down the barrier, but as soon as the spell left his yew wand, it instantaneously dissipated and was absorbed by the barrier.

"It's no use, Tom, the barrier can't be taken down, unless I wish it to be so. Just quietly await your death, alright?" Harry chuckled disconcertingly. Within a few minutes, it was over and Voldemort lay on the ground, dead forever.

Harry let our a breath he didn't know he had been holding. A wave of his wand took down the barrier and removed all traces of the runes that had been inscribed. Turning to Dumbledore, he freed the aged wizard and gave a wry smile. Without another word, he vanished from the spot, leaving Dumbledore to deal with the uproar that was bound to occur.

Harry reappeared in the safe house where Remus already was. "Problem settled. What about yours?"

Remus smiled at the look of sheer joy on his adopted godson's face. "I doubt anyone would be able to find all the pieces of Bellatrix after what I've done."

harry laughed joyously. "So what are we going to do now, Remus? Neither of us wants to have any more contact with the wizarding world any longer. I've emptied all of the Potter vaults and changed all our wizarding currency to muggle currency. Basically, we can just up and leave now."

"Then that's what we'll do. I've found that the United states hardly has a wizarding population. Plus, I've actually stayed for a short while at one of the towns before, so we'll settle down at that place first."

"Oh really? Which town?"

"Forks, Washington."

A.N.: Ok, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover. To be clear, this story is definitely going to have slash, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please review, but I do not wish to have readers telling me what pairings they would like to have. I've already decided and nothing's going to make me change my mind. Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot, so don't sue!

The duo's arrival in Forks went almost unnoticed. Remus had purchased a tract of land and using magic, erected a cosy two-storey house at the edge of some woods. This made things a lot more convenient for the two magic-users, since they were far away from most people, which meant the chances of someone observing their feats of magic was drastically reduced. Remus could also transform and run freely in the woods when necessary.

During the two years of isolated training, Remus had discovered that it was possible to transform into a wolf even when it wasn't a full moon. This in turn reduced the amount of pain involved when he forcibly transformed during the full moon, which still had control over him. He no longer needed wolfsbane to control himself during the full moon as the wolf within him was satisfied with the constant transformations and no longer had to fight to break free.

Harry warded the house with everything he knew: anti-apparation, anti-portkey, weather control and many others, yet these wards did nothing to prevent non-magical people from entering. In fact, Remus and Harry had come to a decision that magic was only allowed within the house itself and not within its surrounding property. The house, despite thrumming with magic due to the wards, was undetectable to magic detection spells, meaning that the duo's residence had to be found physically.

Their first few weeks there were rather peaceful. Harry and Remus mostly stayed at the house, getting caught up on American culture. The town of Forks hardly saw the two new arrivals except for the few times either of the two went into town to buy groceries. Harry had enrolled in the local high school, so he needed to be up to date on the various subjects he was going to cover. Remus, on the other hand, would stay at home and see if the town of Forks was truly devoid of magical beings. Only when they were certain would they genuinely settle down within Forks.

It was the first day of school for Harry, who was definitely nervous about attending school again. He had been informed the day before by the school receptionist that there was another student starting school at the same time as him, one Isabella Swan, the local police chief's daughter. Figuring that it would be best to make friends with the other new student so that they could brave the new school together, Harry had decided to wait at the entrance of the school, keeping an eye out for anyone who seemed as nervous as him.

Harry had driven to school in a brand new silver Audi R8. Since he had the wealth, why not flaunt it? He was tired of trying to keep a low profile, where the fame he had was not one he had earned. Now there was a chance at a new start, and Harry intended to be himself, even if it meant getting the wrong sort of attention.

The green-eyed teenager arrived at the school about half an hour before school was due to start. There weren't many students at that time, so not many took notice of the apparent wealth Harry had. He perched himself on the steps leading to the school main entrance and awaited the arrival of Isabella Swan. He had no idea what the girl looked like, but was certain that the nervousness would definitely show on the face of a new student, just like how it probably showed on his.

It was about fifteen minutes later that he saw a red beat-up pick-up truck pull into the car park, backfiring as it did so. Judging by the looks that other students were shooting the driver, who was a female, Harry was quite sure it was the new student. The girl got out of the pick-up, somehow nearly tripping as she did so, before taking her bag and began walking briskly up the steps Harry was seated on.

Just as she was passing him, Harry cleared his throat. "Hi, you must be the new student, Isabella Swan."

The girl in question shot him a curious look before nodding. "Yeah, I am, though I prefer being called Bella. And you are..."

"Harry Potter, I'm a new student here as well. I was hoping to meet you first, so that we could face the danger that is this high school together. After all, we newbies should stick together right?" Harry replied with a grin.

Bella smiled in return before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess you're right. Well then, Harry, in that case perhaps we should hurry and register for our classes, seeing as how class is due to start in about ten minutes. It wouldn't do to have both the new students making a bad impression on the first day of school, would it?" With that, she turned and proceeded towards the school's office, not waiting for Harry to respond.

Harry smirked as he followed at a more leisurely pace. He was certain that he would get along fine with Bella Swan.

As luck would have it, the both of them had the exact same classes, the first of which was literature. Harry was bored to tears by the lesson, which happened to be on Shakespeare, something he had no appreciation for. Bella, on the other hand, was absolutely engrossed in whatever the teacher had to say on the particular play, which was Romeo and Juliet. Harry was unsure if it was due to the theme of tragedy and loss, or the theme of romance which often struck a chord within women.

The lesson ended on time, much to Harry's relief, who dashed out of the class as fast as humanly possible, closely followed by a laughing Bella, who had seen the look of boredom on Harry's face during the lesson. The next lesson was gym, but before Harry could pull out the map of the school he had been given by the receptionist earlier, a girl with long, curly brown hair suddenly popped up next to him.

"Hi, you two must be the new students! My name's Jessica Stanley, and I just want to let you know that if you need help in anything, I'm always here!" Jessica said coyly, winking at Harry at the same time.

Both Harry and Bella winced at the obvious flirting, but for different reasons: Bella thought that Jessica acted like a desperate woman, while Harry was simply not interested, since he was gay. "Oh thanks Jessica, but I'm sure that between the two of us, we'll be fine. Thanks for the offer anyway," Harry answered smoothly before tugging Bella in a random direction, walking quickly to put as much distance between him and Jessica.

As soon as they were out of sight of Jessica, Harry collapsed against the wall of the corridor. "Oh god, that was truly frightening. I mean, could she be any more obvious?"

Bella looked at him in amusement. "Why Harry, I was certain that you would accept her offer! I mean, she's not bad-looking, and she's obviously interested in you..."

"Bella, no matter how pretty she is, it doesn't matter. I'm gay." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

She blinked at the sudden statement and it took a few moments before she could respond. "Well, that was direct. Well, in that case, it is my duty to make sure that I find the perfect boyfriend for you! And finding one for myself too, of course..."

Harry laughed out loud, partially in relief that Bella hadn't reacted negatively. "By all means go ahead, though I forewarn you: I have very high standards, and if you set me up for any date I don't approve of, beware that I will do the exact same thing to you." All this was spoken with an evil glint in his eye.

Bella swallowed audibly, then tugged Harry in the direction of the gym, or at least where she thought it was. "Come on, we've got to go! We're already late, and it's only our second class today!"

The two of them ended up reaching the gym half and hour late into the lesson, having lost their way a couple of times. The school might be small, but the layout was very confusing, what with the many staircases leading to different sections of the school and the lack of clear directions. Even the map they had been provided with was of little use. Fortunately, the gym teacher was somewhat understanding and let them off with only a warning.

Break was most welcome after the lesson of gym, so both Harry and Bella found themselves in the crowded cafeteria. The duo managed to find a seat at an empty table, which was adjacent to another empty table, but for some reason everyone was conspicuously avoiding that particular table, as if it were cursed. The reason soon became apparent as a group of five students strolled into the cafeteria and headed straight for that empty table, as if it were theirs.

When Bella left to join the queue to get some food, leaving Harry alone at the table since he had brought his own packed lunch, the wizard took the time to observe the five students out of the corner of his eye. There was just something about them that seemed otherworldly, and it was obvious from the moment they walked into the cafeteria.

The group of five was composed of two girls and three guys, all of them beautiful in their own way. He didn't pay much attention to their looks, but rather he was focused on their mannerisms. The clique simply sat there, not a single one of them made a move to join the queue for something to eat. Some small talk was made within the group, but they seemed to be more interested in staring into nothingness. Sometimes they would just smile or laugh all of a sudden, as if they'd just heard something funny, but no one in the group had said anything. Nothing seemed to click, until Harry took a good look at their appearance.

The entire group had pale white skin, a bit too pale, in Harry's opinion, as if they had never been exposed to the sun. Their irises were topaz in colour, but Harry could find no family resemblance among them. The shade of the colour was even identical. Topaz coloured irises were certainly uncommon, and for an entire group to have them, something wasn't right. Harry's own jade-green coloured eyes were inherited from his mother, and as far as he knew, no one else had the same eye colour as him.

The most important clue that clued Harry in on the origins of the five of them was the fact that the way they breathed seemed... forced, as if breathing were a chore. Harry had become extremely observant during his two years of training, and now he put that skill to good use. Putting everything together, Harry came upon his answer.

'They're vampires! All five of them are fucking vampires! Can I not get a break?' Harry screamed mentally.

* * *

A.N.: Wow, ten reviews for just the first chapter, certainly more than I expected! Thanks to those who reviewed, or added me on their alert list! Ok, regarding this particular chapter, I hope I didn't rush things too fast, but if I did please do tell me! I know that the events mentioned in this chapter don't exactly follow the movie or the book, but it's been awhile since I've read or watched them so please forgive me! And just to point out, I know that the chapters are short, but that's because I feel that it's the best place to stop at that point in time. Besides, it would mean that I'll update more often, so I hope that everyone's cool with that. You can expect the next update to be in about four days time, maybe even earlier if I can find the time to write. Well, that's about it, so cheers! And enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

The loud mental exclamation had a surprising effect: immediately one of the vampires sat up ramrod straight, glancing around worriedly as if somehow having heard what Harry thought. The wizard narrowed his eyes at the suspicious action, before gasping somewhat audibly and hurriedly pulled up his mental shields, reinforcing them as much as possible. He had tales of how vampires had their own form of powers, so it appeared that this particular vampire had the ability of telepathy.

'Test, test...' Harry carefully murmured within his mind. This time there was no response from the vampire in question, who by now had relaxed back within his seat, but still carried a tense look. The rest of the group was no different: they had probably been informed of the situation. Harry observed the telepathic vampire. He was quite tall and slender, though not as thin as Harry was. He had bronze-coloured hair and on the whole was not too bad looking, though definitely not his type. The topaz eyes caught his attention yet again.

'Topaz, topaz... wait, topaz colour means they drink animal blood and not human. Does this mean they're safe to be among humans?' Harry mused. Deciding that he needed more time before he could come to a conclusion as to whether the vampires would pose a danger to the people of Forks, he turned his attention back to Bella, who had just returned with her food.

"Have you already found someone to stalk?" Bella asked teasingly as she sat down.

"Nope, not my type, but perhaps yours. I can somehow picture the two of you together, making a lovely couple." Harry retorted.

"Oh, is it the bronze-haired one? That one's quite cute, I don't mind, seriously."

Harry could see the infatuation Bella had for the vampire, so he resolved to make sure that the group of vampires was indeed harmless first before even allowing Bella to interact with any of them. Despite knowing Bella for only a few hours, he was already rather protective of her, thinking of her as his sister.

They finished their meal quickly and just as they got up to leave, Harry noticed the telepathic vampire turn to look at them. Deciding to have some fun, Harry lowered his mind shields slightly and shouted a loud mental 'Boo'! This startled the vampire so much he nearly fell out of his chair. Harry shot him a feral smirk before turning to leave with Bella in tow.

()

The first day of school finished without any further trouble and Harry was immensely glad. High school, to him, was far more stressful than Hogwarts, since he had little to no grounding in the subjects taught now. At least in Hogwarts he wasn't the only one clueless during lessons, but here he couldn't even count on Bella to be as blur as him, since she had attended high school in Phoenix before transferring to Forks High.

After arranging to meet Bella at school the next day, Harry sped off in his car, catching a glimpse of the vampires getting into a silver Volvo out of the corner of his eye. Slowing down slightly, he cast an invisible tracking charm on the car so that he could find out the vampires' residence later. At the moment he needed to inform Remus of the recent developments and hope that his surrogate godfather would have an idea as to what to do.

()

Remus groaned and stretched his muscles. The weather was perfect for a run in the woods in wolf form, and he intended to do just that. He had spent the morning lazing around the house, so a little exercise would be perfect.

Remus shifted into wolf form, with his clothes intact. The transformation was not unlike that of an Aminagus transformation, meaning that Remus' innate magic changed his clothes with him when he transformed. Letting out a quiet howl, the werewolf began running in a random direction, revelling in the feeling of the wind rushing through his fur, the pounding of his paws on the ground, and the smell of the forest. It was about half an hour later before he sensed something was off about the surroundings.

There was now another smell in the air. It was the smell of another wolf, but the smell was more than a few hours old. Remus was certain that it wasn't a normal wolf; his senses knew that much and his magic was tingling in response to the scent in the air. Remus had never felt his magic tingling in such a manner before, almost as if his magic was testing the scent for something. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to follow the scent.

An hour passed and Remus had traced the smell back to a small settlement, of sorts. Upon making sure that there was no one else around, Remus transformed back into a human and walked into the settlement. It took a while for him to realise that the place had to be the La Push Reservation he had read about. Taking a sniff of the air, he was almost overwhelmed by the different scents, but a few stood out: there were six different scents, and they all smelled of wolf. His sense of smell was duller than when in wolf form, but it still allowed him to follow the trail he had tracked through the woods.

Casting an invisibility charm and a scent-removing charm, Remus began tracing the smell again. It led him to one of the houses, this one a single-storey house that looked very homely. The scent was all over the place, meaning that whoever or whatever the scent belonged to lived here. The werewolf could hear movement within the house: the sound of rummaging for clothes, then the sound of a tap running.

'Clearly whoever lives within is human, or at least has human functions. But there's no feel of magic being used anywhere near here, yet the wolfish scent lingers. The person isn't a wizard or witch, but somehow is linked to being a wolf. A muggle werewolf?' The sudden thought struck Remus.

Muggle werewolves were thought to be impossible, since innate magic was needed to survive the first transformation into a werewolf, but what if this person, and the other five owners of the scents around the settlement, did have that innate magic, but simply not enough to be considered a wizard? Basically they would be bothering the line between squib and wizard.

The sound of a door opening shook Remus from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the owner of the house walk out. The man was tall and heavily muscled, easily taller than Remus. He had short hair and there was a tribal tattoo on his right upper arm. He was bare-chested and an eight pack showed prominently. He looked to be of about twenty-two years of age, and his entire stance projected power. Remus had to forcibly swallow the whine of submission rising up his throat. Clearly the person in front of him was an Alpha, the leader of a wolf pack.

Remus' eyes followed the powerful figure as he strolled towards the edge of the woods. The werewolf lost sight of the Alpha as he disappeared behind some bushes. There was a moment of silence, then a heavy thud as if something large and bulky had landed on the forest floor. Remus quickly sprinted to where he had last seen the other man, but by the time he reached there was no sign of him. the only sign of anything that had been there prior was the set of paw prints on the slightly muddy ground.

()

Remus had run back through the forest and arrived at the house. Harry's car was already in the garage, and there was the smell of food wafting out of the window. He quietly sneaked into the kitchen, wanting to give Harry a scare. The boy was bent over the stove, stirring at some stew in a pot. Remus slowly reached out towards Harry but before he could do anything, Harry called out without turning around, "don't bother Remus, I know you're there."

Remus stilled as Harry turned away from the stove to face him. "How'd you know, cub? I have no scent, and I'm quite certain I made no noise when I entered the house."

"I can sense your magic," Harry casually stated before turning back to the stew, which was starting to boil.

Remus' eyes widened at that statement. The ability to sense magic wasn't uncommon, but to be able to sense the magic within people was extremely rare, since most people went insane from having such an ability. Magic sensitives were usually unable to deal with the overload of information that came with feeling magic around them, and the more sensitive one was, the more the amount of information garnered from just feeling the magic. That ability would explain why Harry could instinctively create a spell that attacked at a shield's weakness, tearing it down instantly.

"Well, that ability would be extremely useful for something that I need to know." Remus said.

The werewolf explained to Harry what he had discovered that afternoon, from the scenting of the wolf in the forest to the paw prints found at the spot where the mysterious man was last seen. Understanding dawned in Harry's eyes when he made the connection between the man and the rest of the wolves' scents within the settlement.

"You want me to find out if they're wizards with Aminagus forms, or something else entirely, correct?" Harry questioned while sinking his teeth into a piece of the meat stew.

Remus nodded. "I'm already quite certain that they're not wizards, since I couldn't sense any magic within the settlement at all. I think these people with the wolf forms aren't werewolves like me, but something similar. It'd be in our best interest to discover what they are and if necessary, reveal ourselves to them. I'm sure my scent is all over the woods by now, but I made sure to remove any traces of it within a mile radius of our house. If I am to run in the woods during the full moon and not run into trouble, it would be best to inform this pack."

Harry agreed silently. "OK if that issues settled, I've come across another problem too." He began explaining about the group of vampires attending Forks High, making sure to highlight the fact that they drank animal blood.

"I thought we left Britain to get away from this kind of situations, and yet we're finding the same thing here?" Remus groaned in disbelief. Harry patted his shoulder to comfort him, having felt the same way himself.

"Well, since we're already getting involved in the situation regarding these wolves, I guess we might as well find out more about these vampires. I'll handle them, while you investigate the wolves. I know more about vampires after all, so I'm better able to deal with them should things turn sour." Remus grimly stated.

()

It was about ten at night, and Sam and the rest of the pack consisting of Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob were running through the woods in wolf form. Sam had discovered a new scent on their side of the border when patrolling in the afternoon. What was confusing was that it wasn't the smell of a leech, but that of a wolf, and an unknown one. They were certain that no one else on the reservation had transformed without them knowing: after all, they knew everyone on the reservation.

That had led them to the conclusion that there was a lone wolf running around in the woods. This of course didn't sit well with the Alpha; he took his job as protector of the reservation seriously, and a lone wolf posed a danger if they didn't locate it and find out what it wanted. The whole thing was a lot more serious because Sam had followed the scent till the edge of the reservation, meaning that the wolf was aware of the pack's presence as well.

The pack followed the scent as best as they could, but the scent was already more than a few hours old and was fading fast. Suddenly Sam skidded to a stop and the rest of the pack did the same.

"What's wrong Sam?" Paul asked impatiently.

"The scent... it's gone. Completely gone, not even the slightest trace. That's impossible." Sam replied. Even in wolf form, the pack could see the frown cross Sam's face. "Nothing can completely remove a scent" hide it yes, but not remove it. Plus it didn't just fade away, it's completely gone."

"Can it be that the wolf is aware that we'll probably follow the trail and hence found a way to remove it?" Jacob ventured. He was the newest at this whole shifting thing, having just transformed only a few weeks before. Quil and Embry had transformed a month before him, while Sam, Paul and Jared and transformed about half a year back. Sam was the Alpha, with Paul being the Beta.

Jacob had originally hated the fact that he was a shifter, thinking himself to be a freak, but the pack had made him feel welcome and taught him everything that came with being a shifter, and now he was all into it.

"It's possible, but I'm still not sure how it could be done..." Sam muttered. He then snapped out an order. "OK you guys, spread out and search within a few miles' radius of this place, see if you find anything wrong. Make sure you don't cross the border; it's not far from here."

The pack barked in recognition of his order before splitting up into pairs: Paul with Jared, Quil with Embry, leaving Jacob to pair up with Sam. Sam nodded in acknowledgement before sprinting off, with Jacob following behind him. They ran for a few minutes before coming upon a house in the middle of the woods.

The house was built exactly on the border outlined in the treaty between the Cullens and the shifters. Sam was confused as he was certain that the house wasn't there the last time he patrolled this area, which was about a few weeks back. He observed the house carefully. There was an obviously expensive car parked in the garage, and the house appeared tastefully done. The owners were obviously wealthy. Taking a deep breath, Sam could only smell one occupant within the house, but heard two moving within.

That was definitely suspicious. As far as he knew, every human being had a unique scent, even vampires, though theirs was absolutely revolting. The fact that there was one within the house that somehow had none, coupled with the sudden disappearance of the scent of the wolf he was tracking, meant that some investigating had to be done. Now was not the proper time though, but tomorrow first thing in the morning he intended to find out the truth about this mysterious person.

"Alright guys let's head back. I've found something, but can't investigate it now. I'll deal with it tomorrow." Hearing the calls of acknowledgement from the other pack members, Sam turned to Jacob. "You too Jacob, go and have a good rest." Jacob whined in question, but left as well, not wanting to disobey his Alpha's orders.

Sam remained at the same spot, watching the house and its occupants until all of the lights were turned out. There was just something about the mysterious person that Sam was most interested in, but it would have to wait. Taking one last glance at the house, the Alpha left as well, unaware that the occupants had been aware of the entire pack's presence.

* * *

A.N.: Alright, you guys asked for a longer chapter, well here's one! I really appreciate the reviews for the previous chapter; it gave me the motivation to quickly finish this one. More reviews = faster updates! Anyway, I was wondering if this story is moving too fast or slow, or just nice. Please do tell me! I know that my descriptions of people sucks, so if you guys out there can help me, I'll be extremely grateful. Once again thanks, cheers and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Harry yawned tiredly as he was woken up by the blaring of his alarm clock. School was going to begin in an hour and if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late. As he showered, Harry thought back to what had happened the night before. Both Remus and him had been aware of the pack of wolves searching the area around their house the instant they tripped the proximity charms.

The charms had identified a total of six wolves, but only two of them had arrived at the edge of the wards. Harry had looked out of the window and saw the two: one was a massive black wolf, as big as Remus in werewolf form, maybe even bigger. The other was slightly smaller but still huge nonetheless, and it was a deep russet frown in colour.

Harry had felt some sort of connection with the russet wolf the moment he saw it, but was unsure as to what the connection was. His magic had risen up within him and was ready to burst out had he not forced it back down. Something like that had never happened before, and Harry was confused as to what it meant.

The green-eyed teen left the house before Remus woke, so he left a note saying that he would be visiting the reservation later that day to see if he could find out the identities of the wolves, as well as what they actually were. The night before he had been too far away from the pack to begin reading the magic within them.

()

School ended without any problems whatsoever, but Harry had to use plenty of misdirections and smooth diversions to avoid contact with any of the vampires in the school, especially the mind reading one that Bella apparently liked. He hoped that Remus would be able to find out more about the town's resident vampires soon since Bella was getting a tad suspicious about the many detours and sudden dashes around the school.

Harry had declined Bella's invitation to drop by her house to chill out seeing as how he had to go and check out the reservation and its mysterious wolves. He was certain that no one at Forks High possessed any form of magic, having spent the entire day at school searching for the slightest hint of magic. Those detours had one good thing going for them: Harry was able to search every part of the school, but still found nothing.

The wizard believed that the wolves, or at least their human forms, were still about schooling age. After all, based on what Remus had mentioned the day before, the Alpha was only slightly above twenty years of age, so it was unlikely that the rest of the pack was any different.

Harry took a leisurely drive to where he thought the reservation was. When he arrived, the settlement was rather quiet, and there was hardly any movement. Looking around, Harry spotted the house that Remus had described to him, saying that it belonged to the Alpha. There was no movement within as well. He camouflaged his car with an invisibility charm before walking towards the Alpha's house.

Taking a few precautions, Harry turned himself invisible and cast a scent-removing charm and a silencing charm, the latter targeted at his feet. He then stealthily entered the abode of the Alpha, entering through the open front door.

A search of the place soon revealed where the Alpha was: slumbering within the single bedroom, dead to the world. Harry took in how the Alpha looked. He was definitely handsome, what with his defined muscles and chiselled features. However, Harry wasn't attracted to the Alpha; he simply recognised a handsome man when he saw one.

Taking in a quiet breath, Harry focused on his magic and let a small tendril run free. This was actually more difficult than simply letting his magic go, since he had to prevent the rest of his magic from running rampant. He directed the tendril towards the man lying before him and immediately felt the magic running within the slumbering man. The magic was different from what one would expect from a wizard: instead of feeling a central core, the magic was flowing in the blood and it felt feral, not unlike that of a werewolf's. Yet at the same time, there was a similarity with the magic of wizards who were Animagi.

Harry withdrew his magic and pondered on what he had discovered. It was a while before he figured it out.

'They're normal humans with the special ability to transform into wolves! Huge ass wolves, but still wolves! That explains why their magic feels like an Animagus transformation, and feral like a werewolf's. But from what I can tell, their bite won't turn another into something like them, not are they controlled by a full moon. I wonder if their ability to transform is inherited or something else...' Harry mused.

With that, Harry left the house and headed for another part of the reservation: the school, where he was certain he would find the rest of the shifters, and the answers he was seeking.

La Push High was still in session when Harry arrived there, still cloaked in the various spells. The school was a great deal smaller than Forks High, probably having a cohort of only about two hundred students. While it wasn't by any means run-down, the school could do with some upgrading in terms of facilities and the like.

The layout of the school was simple. making it easy for Harry to locate where the classrooms were situated. As he headed there, the wizard began releasing the restraints he had on his magic. This time, a small tendril wouldn't be enough; that was meant for delicate sensing. Instead, almost the entirety of Harry's magic would be used. He only hoped that he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the information received from anyone with magic.

Harry took a deep breath and began walking down the corridor where the classrooms were situated on either side. There wasn't much information at first: the lower level classes had no one with any innate magic, with the exception of one. This one, however, didn't feel the same as the Alpha, but rather more restrained and controlled, as if waiting to be released. Harry suspected that the person in question wasn't a wolf yet, but would soon become one.

The majority of the people who had innate magic came from the junior and senior classes. There were five students whose innate magic felt the same as the Alpha's, which meant that they were the rest of the pack, and another four students who felt the same ad the student from the lower level classes.

One of the magical signatures of the wolf pack in particular stood out to Harry, for it once again made his magic rise up. He peered through the small window pane set in the door and felt his magic seek out the shifter in question.

He could only see the back view of the teen, but already Harry could tell that the shifter was big-sized; not as big as the Alpha, but still large in stature. The shifter had jet black hair cropped short, in about the same style as himself, though shorter. His skin tone was a deep shade of brown, probably due to his heritage, just like the rest of the people at the reservation. In fact, the shade of brown reminded Harry of the wolf he had seen the night before, making him wonder if the two were one and the same.

The sudden ringing of the school bell startled Harry from his thoughts. Realising that the possibility of being discovered was soon going to be a lot higher, Harry hurried out of the school and back to his car, only pausing slightly to remove the spells both on his person and his car. He was out of the reservation in a matter of minutes, but didn't notice that his departure had been spotted by the Alpha who had just awakened.

()

Remus looked up at the mansion that Harry's tracking charm had led to. It was huge, three stories in height and had floor-to-ceiling windows, allowing sunlight, or at least when there was sunlight, to pass through. This surprised the werewolf since he expected the place to be as shady as possible, so as to prevent the possibility of a passer-by happening to see a shining person because of a sliver of sunlight. But it was probably a moot point, since it was unlikely there would be any one this far out into the woods. The mansion looked brand new, probably only one or two years old.

Remus had done some digging of his own and found out the identities of the five vampires attending Forks High. A few compulsions and Obliviates went a long way in obtaining information. According to the official records, the five were: Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale, the last two being twins. All five were adopted by Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, whom Remus assumed were the patriarch and matriarch of the coven respectively.

Carlisle Cullen was working as a doctor at Forks Hospital, something which intrigued Remus to no end. After all, a doctor had to deal with blood day in and day out, yet Carlisle was able to control his thirst, indicative of an ironclad will. Esme Cullen, on the other hand, was a housewife.

On this fine day, however, the entire Cullen coven was at home, and Remus was about to raise hell in it. He knocked on the front door and waited patiently, taking the time to double check that his scent-concealing charms and Occlumency barriers were in place.

He didn't have to wait long. A blonde-haired man, who looked to be in his early thirties, answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

Remus took a quick look and determined that the vampire in front of him was Carlisle Cullen. Praying that he wasn't about to make a mistake, he replied, "my name is Remus Lupin, and I'm here to speak about a rather sensitive subject, something to do with blood and your thirst for it."

That simple sentence had a very strong impact: immediately Carlisle Cullen was in a defensive posture and the rest of the coven was gathered behind him. Remus noted that they didn't seem to bother trying to keep their abilities a secret, seeing as they had arrived there supernaturally fast. One vampire in particular, the female with long blonde hair and immaculate looks, was crouched slightly with a snarl on her beautiful face. Remus identified her to be Rosalie Hale, one of the vampires attending Forks High.

Another vampire, this one male and with short bronze-coloured hair, stood behind Carlisle and whispered into his ear, " I can't read his mind." It was said in a low tone such that humans wouldn't be able to hear a single word, but Remus with his enhanced werewolf senses caught it easily. Based on what he'd read on the Cullen family, he guessed that this one was Edward Cullen, also the mind reader that Harry had mentioned and teased.

"So, you're the mind reader my godson mentioned. Well, be forewarned that both his and my minds cannot be touched. In fact, try doing so at your own risk." Remus smirked at the gob smacked looks on the faces of the coven. "Plus, I can hear your whispers loud and clear"

"Just what do you want?" Rosalie Hale asked harshly, almost ready to attack had Carlisle not stuck out an arm to prevent it.

Remus laughed. "Nothing much actually, I merely want to know if you and your coven pose a threat to the people of Forks. If you do, then I'd be forced to take some form of action, and let's just say that there weren't be any remains when I'm done. If you're not a threat, then I'll just take my leave and wish you all a good day."

Carlisle, once again trying to assume control of situation and make sense of what was happening, stated, "I doubt that you'd be satisfied with just a statement from us saying that we mean the people of Forks no harm. What evidence do you need?"

Remus smiled at the insight Carlisle had, clearly he was the patriarch for a reason. "At least the leader of this coven has a good head on his shoulders. You're right, I won't be satisfied with a statement, but I don't require any evidence as well. I already know that you people only drink animal blood. Let's just say, I'll be watching you all, and you guys better watch your step; the Smith coven didn't just vanish, you know."

The werewolf laughed mentally at the look of shock on Carlisle's face while the others were confused about what he had said. The Smith coven was a rather large coven of about twenty vampires that lived in England, but had mysteriously dropped off the face of the Earth a year ago. The truth was, some of the vampires had attempted to attack Harry and himself, resulting in their retaliation of wiping out the entire coven.

With that, Remus stepped out of the mansion and before any of the vampires could think about stopping him, he disapparated, leaving behind a coven of confused and worried vegetarian vampires.

()

Remus had apparated to the edge of the wards and began walking up towards the house. Harry was already at home, probably cooking dinner. He opened the door and sure enough, dinner was all laid out and Harry could be heard in the shower upstairs. Taking a sear at the dinner table, Remus waited for his godson to finish showering. It didn't take long and the duo got started on dinner before briefing each other on the situation.

"Moony, the wolves are all-clear. They're actually humans with the Animagi ability to transform into wolves, but that's about it. They may be as big as a werewolf but they don't have any of its harmful effects, i.e. the bite and being affected by the moon. So it should be fine for us to go and visit them tomorrow and tell them about your situation, as well as get to know them. I'm quite interested to know why only a few of them can transform." Harry mused out loud.

Remus nodded in agreement. "If you think it's fine cub then I'm fine with it as well. We'll visit the pack tomorrow evening, possibly bringing a peace offering as well. As for the vampires, I think they're fine. Their coven leader is Carlisle, a doctor at Forks Hospital. The entire coven's vegetarian, I believe. I did warn them that if anything were to happen, I'll go after them."

Harry giggled at the thought of Remus being aggressive, but knew that it was possible, especially when it came to defending certain people. "Alright, if that's settled then I guess I'll allow Bella to finally meet Edward. God knows how many times I had to distract Bella or forcibly drag her in another direction just to avoid any of the Cullen's!"

* * *

A.N.: OK, here's another chapter! I know that a few readers are upset that there hasn't been any development about the relationships I mentioned in the summary, but please be patient! There will be the start of it next chapter, and I hope that it appeases you readers! I intend to develop the relationship slowly, so please don't rush me! Imprinting will still happen, but other than that there's nothing else, so the others have to fight for affection. I'm not going to say any more, just stay tuned and you'll see! Cheers and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

It was break time, and Harry was busy watching as Edward Cullen tried his best to hit on Bella, but with disastrous results. "Hi, you're Isabella Swan, right? I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." The mind reader said tentatively.

Over the past few days Bella had learnt quite a bit of Harry's sarcastic wit and it showed. "Yes I am, and I hope that it didn't take you so long just to know my name, seeing as I'm in only three of your classes." If vampires could blush, Harry was certain that Edward would have done so there and then. To the wizard, it was obvious that Bella liked the vampire, but didn't intend to make it easy for him to really get to know her.

Harry decided that Bella deserved some time on her own to see if Edward was truly interested in her, so he silently took his leave and headed for a clearing he had spotted not too far from the school. To his surprise, he was accosted by a different Cullen vampire there.

Emmett Cullen arrived at the clearing that Harry Potter was at a few moments later. The boy was an enigma, and not just in terms of personality. Edward had told the entire coven about what had transpired on that boy's first day of school, and how his mind couldn't be read at all, yet was capable of projecting thoughts that could be heard at will. Although Bella Swan's thoughts couldn't be read as well, their instincts told them that Harry was the greater threat.

Edward had also described what trying to get into the minds of the two new students felt like. Bella's mind felt as if there were some soft jelly-like shield around it, unknowingly absorbing any attempts to breach her mind. Harry's mind, on the other hand, had shields that seemed carefully crafted and though there existed a metaphorical door built into the shield, the keyhole couldn't be seen, meaning it could only be opened from the inside. Edward had tried using all his concentration to put a dent in those shields but to no avail, only serving to give the vampire himself a severe headache while Harry showed no side effects.

There were also many other things about Harry Potter that couldn't be explained. After the coven had been informed about the two unique individuals who had just started schooling at Forks High, Jasper and Alice decided to test their powers as well. While Bella was immune to Edward's powers, she was still susceptible to Jaspers and Alice's. Yet once again in Harry's case, none of their special powers worked on him. His emotions couldn't be felt nor manipulated, nor could anything be seen about Harry's future. That frightened Alice, seeing as her ability to see the future had never failed before. Her ability was completely ineffective when trying to see futures where Harry was involved, but close proximity to Harry didn't change anything else. Alice had half expected to not be able to see when in the presence of Harry.

Harry's scent too was unique: it still smelt human, but there was something more, something that actually terrified vampires. This of course didn't sit well with the Cullens, since it was often thought that vampires were the ultimate predator. For there to be something that scared a vampire meant that it was fearsome indeed.

It was all these questions about Harry that drew Emmett to him. The boy's looks were a factor as well: Harry was beautiful with his brilliant green eyes and short inky locks, as well as his slender body and lightly tanned skin. The vampire felt as if he just had to know the beauty, thus his first step of approaching him in the clearing.

'Hello,' Emmett said softly,

Harry looked from where he was seated. "Hi," he said in return. He observed the massive vampire standing before him. Emmett Cullen was extremely good-looking; which vampire wasn't? He had dark curly hair and strong chiselled features. His muscles, while bulging, were still proportionate and looked to be the perfect size on him. Emmett was definitely tall, about six feet nine and Harry felt small compared to that. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't the slightest bit interested in the Greek god in front of him.

"Uh, you're Harry right? I'm..." Before Emmett could continue, Harry cut him off. "You're Emmett Cullen and you're a vegetarian vampire, yeah I know."

The wizard smiled slightly at the look of shock and confusion on the vampire's face. He actually looked cute like that. "I believe my godfather, Remus Lupin, spoke to your coven yesterday. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, we don't mean you any harm."

The bear-sized boy looked as if he were thinking hard about something before slowly taking a seat next to Harry. Harry grinned at the vampire, who returned it with a tentative smile. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? So, tell me a little about yourself."

"Er, I'm eighteen?" The amused look Harry shot him made him rephrase his statement. "Or rather I've been eighteen for about eighty years. I'm supposedly attached to Rosalie, but it's just a cover we invented years ago so as not to attract any attention." Emmett wondered as to just what had made him say that, but the pleased look on Harry's face forestalled any guilt.

"My favourite animal blood is..."

"Bear!" Harry interjected.

Harry laughed, a crystal sound ringing in the air, and one that Emmett would come to love. "I guessed! You like bear blood because it's the only animal that can wrestle with you before you take their blood right?"

Harry's laughter was so contagious that Emmett couldn't help but laugh along as well. Harry wasn't far off the mark either; he did like bear not just because he could wrestle, but also because as a form of sweet revenge: it had been a grizzly bear that almost killed him.

The rest of the break passed in a blink of an eye and they soon had to return to their classes. They didn't have any classes in common since Harry was a junior while Emmett was a senior. Harry got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Well Emmett, I really enjoyed talking to you and I hope that we can do this again tomorrow, alright?" Upon seeing Emmett nodding his head eagerly, Harry smiled and began walking back to the school, oblivious to the silent cheering and dancing the vampire was doing behind him.

()

It was after school about three in the afternoon and Remus and Harry were making their way to the La Push reservation. They felt that now was the best time to meet the Alpha since the rest of the pack would still be in school, allowing for a private conversation. They also didn't want to risk delaying any longer, seeing as how the full moon was only slightly more than a week away. They were unsure as to how the Alpha would react to another wolf running around his territory, but hoped that everything would turn out alright.

This time, neither Remus nor Harry used scent-concealing charms as they wanted to appear as truthful upfront as possible. Plus, Remus' scent would help confirm the veracity of their words. It would also serve to inform the Alpha of their arrival, considering that wolves could instantly detect when their territory was breached by another wolf.

Harry and Remus stood on the front porch and knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long before the door was flung open and there stood the Alpha in an aggressive posture, growling in anger, eyes seeking out the intruder wolf.

However, the moment the Alpha's eyes landed on Remus, something seemed to come over him. His posture was no longer as aggressive and he seemed confused about something, thought about what Harry wasn't sure. Remus bared his neck in a sign of submission, while Harry stood off to the side, not wanting to come between two Alphas. Remus had chosen to submit and bare his neck because he was the one intruding and had no intention of challenging the Alpha for leadership, hence the show of submission.

The Alpha seemed to consider something before moving forward and nuzzled Remus' neck to show approval. He then did something neither of the wizards expected: instead of stopping at nuzzling, the Alpha proceeded to lick the neck in a manner similar to intimate lovers. More bizarrely, Remus didn't immediately pull away; rather he remained where he was, even letting out a small moan at the Alpha's ministrations. He only pulled away when the Alpha tried to nip at his neck, and the whine that came from the Alpha was surprising to say the least.

Both the werewolf and shifter took a few moments to collect themselves while Harry looked on in amusement. The Alpha took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Uh hi, I'm Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push shifters. You are?"

Remus took over the introductions. "I'm Remus Lupin and this is my godson Harry Potter. As you've probably figured out, we're here to speak to you about my presence in your territory. You can tell that I'm the cause of the scent that has been lingering in the forest the past few days. I'm not a shifter; instead, I'm a werewolf."

The awkward laugh that came from Sam wasn't unexpected. "I'm sorry, a werewolf? I find that hard to believe."

"I understand it's hard, but just keep an open mind. After all, most would find the idea of people capable of transforming into wolves unbelievable as well/ I'm actually almost the same as you, just that I have to remain in wolf form during the full moon, and my bite can potentially turn another into a werewolf." Remus explained patiently.

"If I were to take what you said at face value, then what's your reason for coming here today?" Sam questioned.

"I'm aware that as Alpha, you have a certain territory to protect, and from what I've figured out it's the reservation and some of the woods surrounding it. I'm here to ask for permission to have the use of the forest as well. I'll abide by any of the laws you have in place regarding the boundaries and behaviour."

Sam thought on the matter for a while before answering. "I do not have any problems with that but I do have to discuss with my elders first. I'll give you my reply as soon as I can. You're staying at the house near the river correct?" Remus nodded in confirmation. "Very well, I'll find you there when I get a reply from the elders. I don't expect any complications though. They might even welcome you to join our pack, if you're interested."

"Thank you for your time," Harry said before turning around and walking back towards the car, with Remus following suit. However, before Remus could get into the car, a shout stopped him.

"Remus, are you free for dinner later? I'd like to ask you about your abilities and some other things as well." A blushing Sam asked.

Instead of a reply from Remus, Harry answered on his behalf. "Yep he's free, pick him up at our place at seven. Oh and he likes Italian cuisine. And be punctual, he hates latecomers. And another thing..."

Remus hurriedly pushed Harry into the car before getting in himself. The car peeled away, leaving behind Sam with a large happy grin on his face.

()

In the car, an embarrassed Remus turned to Harry who was driving with a devious smirk on his face. "What was that about?" He hissed.

"Oh come on Remus, it's obvious that he likes you, and you seem interested as well. Besides, it'd make your first date go smoothly. When was the last time you dated, huh? When you were still in Hogwarts?" Harry teased.

"No! Well... Yes, but that's not the point? Who said that I was interested? And he's an Alpha! Alpha and Alpha just don't go well together!" Remus spluttered.

Harry thought about it for a moment before replying, "I doubt that's a problem for you. I mean just now when he was nuzzling your neck in recognition of your submission, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. You didn't seem to mind being in that position at all. And if he really does like you, there shouldn't be any conflict whatsoever."

Remus smiled as he recalled what the feeling was like when Sam was licking his neck, but quickly shook himself from his thoughts. "I'm not sure..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just give it a try, Remus. You deserve some fun and companionship after everything that's happened. Go along for the ride, who knows, it just may be what you've been looking for."

The rest of the ride back to their house was silent, with Remus contemplating if he should back out of the dinner, while Harry was planning how to make the dinner as enjoyable for both parties as possible. The green-eyed wizard was certain that there was something that had caused Sam to immediately like Remus; looks alone couldn't be all but he needed to know what, and to do so, he needed to speak to the shifter. He didn't want to risk harming Remus in any way. However, this meant finding a way to distract Remus and keeping him in the house while sneaking out to find Sam. The only problem was how?

When they reached home, Remus immediately went up to his room, claiming that he needed a nap after the emotional afternoon. This, to Harry, was the perfect opportunity. As soon as the werewolf was safely ensconced in his room and sound asleep, Harry placed some charms on the werewolf that would warn him the minuted Remus awoke. A glance at the clock showed that it was already four o'clock, which meant that he had less than three hours to get his answers from Sam and plan everything out satisfactorily. With that, he hurried to the edge of the wards and apparated back to the reservation.

* * *

A.N.: Another chapter done! I kinda rushed through this a bit since I wanted to get it done before I left for a short holiday, so if it seems abrupt please let me know and I may edit it. Thanks for the many reviews; they kept me grounded and reminded me of things that I could have left out. To answer some of your questions, there won't be a massive fight between Rosalie and Harry over Emmett, though there will be some shouting and tempers flying. A fight will actually happen in the later chapters, though I won't tell you the participants. Next chapter: Harry meets Jacob! I hope that's enough to keep you readers wanting more! Cheers and once again thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

Harry reappeared in a clearing not far from the reservation but still out of plain sight. As he strolled towards Sam's house, he noticed that the place seemed livelier and realised that the students from La Push High had been dismissed and were going back to their homes. Harry spotted the five shifters who were still schooling hanging out at a house near Sam's but ignored them.

Walking up the steps to Sam's house, Harry sensed to make sure that the Alpha was home before knocking on the door. It was answered almost immediately, as if he had been expected. "Hi, Harry right? What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much Sam, I just want to know some stuff before you come to pick Remus up for your date later." Harry replied.

Sam didn't even bother trying to deny that he wasn't taking the werewolf out on a date. Stepping back, he gestured for Harry to enter, which he did. taking a seat in the rather spacious living room, Harry immediately asked his burning question.

"When you first saw Remus just now, your behaviour was... different from what I expected, almost as if something had happened the moment you lay your eyes on him. What was it? And don't bother denying it, I'll know if you're lying."

Sam sighed with a heavy frown marring his handsome face. "I figured that you caught that since you so readily agreed to my asking Remus out on a date. For shifters like me, we have this special way of falling in love, which we call imprinting. It's like finding a soulmate, only more magical than that. It happens the instant one lays his eyes on the one who's destined to be yours. It's supposed to be a way of ensuring that there's someone out there who can control our rather explosive tempers, someone other than the Alpha. The one you imprint on suddenly becomes your everything, like it's this person that makes everything in the world right. I'm not sure what it's supposed to feel like, but I think Remus is the one I imprinted on. The moment I saw him, it was like the sun shone only on him and nothing else mattered."

Harry pondered on this new bit of information and what it could mean for Remus and the future. "Does that fact that Remus is also an Alpha affect anything?"

"Not that I know of, but he's a werewolf so I don't know. anything could happen, but I'll never harm him, not intentionally. It's impossible for an imprint to harm his mate since the thought of our imprint getting injured is already too painful. I'll settle for anything I can get from him, even if it means that he doesn't accept it or doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. The shifter only wants what is best for his imprint and will be anything for his mate: a friend, lover, confidant... If he wants a platonic relationship, then I'll accept it."

Harry could see that Sam was speaking the truth, but also that he was frightened that Remus wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him. He was quick to reassure the Alpha. "I doubt that Remus would reject you, seeing as how he's quite interested in you." Sam visibly brightened at this. "Just make sure to tell him the truth about everything, including imprinting. He'll understand; after all werewolves also have something similar, just not as drastic."

The hope was shining visibly in Sam's eyes, and Harry could tell that the Alpha would be good for Remus. In fact, Harry intended to make the whole thing go over as smoothly as possible. "Alright, I'll give you a hand so as to make it as easy as possible for you. Whatever you talk about later, don't ask him about the past too much. If he volunteers information then it's fine, but if not don't push him; he'll tell you when the time is right."

Sam nodded eagerly, hungry for anything that could help him later. "What about his preferences? Anything that he doesn't eat or like? Are there any other topics I should avoid? And -"

Harry quickly interrupted him. "Sam, don't worry. Remus won't fault you if you don't take him to a restaurant that he likes, or if you happen to mention something that he's sensitive about. Besides, I think he'll prefer it if you make mistakes, so that he knows the whole date is natural and not completely planned out, or that I interfered too much in it. He's probably aware that I'd come here to give you some help on the date."

Before Harry could say anything else, the door burst open, admitting the rest of the shifters who came in laughing about something. All of them weren't wearing shirts and looked perfectly comfortable without them. Harry noticed that they were all well-muscled, probably as a result of coming into their inheritance of being a shifter.

"Hey Sam, we were just wondering if you would like to join us -" one of the shifters asked before noticing Harry seated on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor." The speaker blushed slightly, a pinkish colour that looked good on him.

Harry observed the one who had spoken. He had jet black hair like the rest of the pack and was muscled, more so than most of the pack, with the exception of Sam. He had brown eyes, a nice milk chocolate shade, and a handsome face that looked as if it were shaking off the last vestiges of teenagehood.

Harry looked at Sam, awaiting introductions. "The one who spoke is Paul, my Beta, also the one to shift right after me. Jared's the one to the far left and the third to transform; the thinner one's Embry, while Quil's the shorter one. They transformed at the same time, and the last one's Jacob, also our newest member."

Turning to the astonished pack, he addressed them. "This is Harry, and he's aware of our shifter status. His godfather, Remus, is also in the know. Remus also happens to be the owner of the mysterious scent we were trying to trace the other day. He's not a shifter; somehow different, and I'll find out later when I meet him just how much different." Harry could see that Sam was trying his best to fight back a blush at the thought of going on the date, probably not wanting his pack to find out just yet that he had imprinted on Remus.

The pack acknowledged their Alpha without raising any questions, showing just how much he respected him. Harry noticed, however, that the one called Jacob kept staring at him, as if confused about something. "Uh, Jacob right? Is something wrong?"

"No – no nothing," the shifter stammered.

"Are you sure?" Harry edged closer to him, wanting to comfort him, guided by his magic which was pulsing strongly. To his astonishment, Jacob stumbled backwards in a hurry to get away from him. "No! Just – just stay away!"

By now Sam was aware that something was wrong with Jacob, as was the rest of the pack. "Harry, please keep away first, I don't want you to get hurt by accident. Jacob, come outside, let's talk about this."

Harry could feel some sort of magic flowing in those words. Upon analysing it, he guessed that it worked as some sort of magical command, forcing Jacob to obey. It had to be something only the Alpha could do, since it was likely that Sam would need it to control the more ruly members of the pack. Harry nodded at Sam's words and watched as the distraught Jacob walk out of the house with Sam whose arm was wrapped around his shoulders in a comforting manner.

Harry felt his magic die back down, but could sense that it was somewhat disgruntled, as if it did not manage to accomplish what it was trying to do. And to his surprise, the wizard realised that he had been a bit jealous that it was Sam who was comforting Jacob and not not him. "Do I have feelings for Jacob?" He questioned himself.

Troubled was the only way to describe what he was feeling. He had enjoyed spending time with Emmett earlier, feeling completely at ease in the presence of the vampire. He wasn't sure if he did like the guy, or if Emmett liked him in any way. The same could be said for what he was feeling about Jacob. Even without speaking to the Quileute native, he felt some sort of connection, as did his magic. But just what the connection was wasn't clear and it confused Harry. It felt somewhat familiar, but the knowledge of what it was lay just out of his reach.

He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice Sam returning, with a shy Jacob in tow. The Alpha cleared his throat. "Thanks Harry for all the help just now, but I think you should go. I need to discuss some things with my pack, but I promise that I'll be there at seven later."

Harry nodded absently, mind still whirling over Jacob's strange behaviour and the way his magic had reacted. He walked out of the house and towards the woods, oblivious to the pair of concerned eyes watching him wistfully.

()

Harry was back at home and a look at the time showed that it was almost six. He knew that Remus would be waking soon and if he saw the state Harry was in, he was bound to cancel the date just to make sure that Harry was feeling fine. Taking a deep breath, he centred himself and took a seat on the floor in his room. Slowly he began meditating, going through everything he knew in his mind.

'OK, Harry, think carefully. Jacob seemed afraid of you for some reason, but what's that reason? We've never met before, and there's no way he could have guessed that I'm a wizard. Even if he did, why would he be frightened? I haven't done anything against him. And if he knew then he would have told Sam about it, so Sam wouldn't have just let me out of the house so easily. Plus, when he came back, he looked almost shy...'

Harry's eyes shot open when he realised what could have possibly happened. "Oh Shit, he imprinted on me!"

* * *

A.N.: I know that this is a rather short chapter compared to my previous few, but I kind of did this at one go and lost steam towards the end. Plus, it works just as well for a cliffhanger :P I kind of noticed that I haven't been getting as many reviews for the last two chapters, and was wondering why that was the case. Is it because the story's getting draggy and people are losing interest in it? Id that's the case, I really wish that you all would review and tell me that, so that I know if I should speed up or not. Your reviews also help give me ideas as to what to include in future chapters, so if you have suggestions please tell me! If it works I'll be sure to include it and credit the chapter to you. Well that's all I have to say this time, the next chapter should be up in a few days I hope, unless I lose inspiration. Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Emmett had reached home before any of his adopted siblings and sought refuge in his room. He knew that the minute Edward was within a hundred feet radius of him, he would be privy to the little chat he had with Harry, provided Alice hadn't seen it. Emmett was certain that there was going to be some form of uproar from the supposed eldest, thus his intention of hiding out in his room at least until Carlisle returned from the hospital, despite how little a protection the flimsy oak door provided.

Sure enough, a half hour later the sound of the silver Volvo pulling up in the garage could be heard and there was a banging at his door a few moments later. 'Here we go,' Emmett muttered silently, praying for the strength to prevent himself from attacking Edward should he insult Harry in any way. He had only met the enigma for less than an hour and already he was extremely protective of the slender teenager.

The door broke open as Edward forced it open. Stepping over the remains of the door, the mind reader fixed Emmett with an accusing gaze. "What on earth were you thinking when you decided to speak to that Harry? You know that he's dangerous to our coven!"

Emmett's eyes narrowed at the insinuation. "You're the mind reader; why don't you tell me what I was thinking? And Harry's not dangerous, we simply haven't gotten to know him. You'll find he's quite a nice guy when you talk to him." Knowing that Edward would attempt to pry into his mind to find out about what they had talked about, Emmett began thinking random thoughts, such as translating a book he had recently read into Latin, then into French, then into German and many other languages until Edward gave up.

"Don't think I won't inform the others about this, Emmett," Edward warned. "They're bound to make sure that you don't ever see that Harry again."

The thought of not being able to see Harry felt as if a stake had been thrust into his dead heart. Harry was... special, and not being able to get close to that feeling of special was painful. Emmett decided there and then that if his family decided to lay down such a rule, he would ignore it and worse come to worse, leave the coven.

()

Harry stood still as the shocking revelation hit him. He had been curious at the idea of being imprinted upon when he found out that Sam had imprinted on Remus, but now, to discover that he had been imprinted on as well, it was a shock.

'Alright, maybe it isn't as bad as it sounds. Sam said that it doesn't necessarily have to be sexual in nature; the shifter would be anything the imprint wanted him to be. I guess I could just give it a try, and see how things go. But if it doesn't work out, it's bound to hurt Jacob, and he'll never be able to truly fall in love with another. Somehow, despite having just met him, I don't want Jacob to feel that kind of pain.' Harry mulled over the issue at hand.

His thoughts were interrupted by Remus suddenly appearing in the doorway to the living room. "Hey cub, you alright?"

Harry immediately stood up and made sure that he portrayed a facade of poise and calm. "Yea Remus, I'm fine, just thinking over what I should cook for dinner. What about you? All ready for the date?"

Remus shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I'm mentally prepared, but not physically. I have not idea as to what to wear! I haven't gone on a date in ages! Should I wear casual, semi-formal or formal? Plus should I prepare a gift? What about..."

Harry stood up and gently steered Remus back to his room by the elbow. "Come on Remus, I'll help you get dressed. And there's no need for a gift since Sam was the one to ask you on a date." With that, Harry ushered Remus into his room and got the necessary stuff ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus stood staring at himself in the full-length mirror in his room. "Wow, I didn't know I could look so good..." Harry laughed at the comment.

Remus had shaved both his stubble and his moustache and trimmed his hair such that it lay in a stylish short mess. He had put on a black polo shirt with the buttons undone, showing a bit of the lean muscles that Remus was made up of. The polo shirt was paired with a cream-coloured vest which lay on the bed, seeing as Remus had decided not to wear it just yet. The grey colour slacks he wore had been magically altered by Harry to fit him perfectly, and just for the occasion, he had taken out his much treasured gold watch left to him by his grandfather, who had been a muggle. All in all, Remus was the very picture of a mid-thirties man who was still in the game, so to speak.

A glance at his watch told Remus that he still had about fifteen minutes left. Slipping on his black leather shoes, he decided to wait in the living room for Sam to arrive. "So what are you going to be doing tonight Harry?"

"Umm... probably just cook a simple dinner, do some homework, watch a movie or something then sleep early. Don't exactly have anything in particular planned."

Remus frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and accompany you Harry? I'm sure I can go on a date some other day."

Harry waved him off. "Don't worry your head Remus, I'm perfectly fine on my own. Besides, you're already all dressed for the date and it's too late to cancel without looking rude or putting Sam down, and I'm sure you don't want that right?" The green-eyed wizard waggled his eyebrows at him.

Their little teasing session was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Remus involuntarily glanced at his watch and realised it was seven o'clock on the dot. He nervously swallowed and remained seated while Harry opened the door. He couldn't hear the conversation that ensued, and the time they were taking was getting on his nerves. Just as he made the decision to see what was wrong, Harry returned with not one, but two guests in tow.

"Hey Remus, Sam is ready to take you on the date, while Jacob here," Harry gestured towards the unknown arrival, "will be staying with me since he's supposed to be Sam's charge for the night. So you guys can go ahead and have fun; Jacob and I will be fine here."

Remus glanced at Jacob, who gave a shy wave at him. The werewolf saw the many quick glances the shifter stole at Harry and guessed at the true reason why Sam had brought him along. Playing along with the Alpha's plan, he agreed. "All right, I guess Sam and I will make a move first, make sure that you two behave, I want to see the house still standing when I return." With that, Remus tugged a smiling Sam by the arm towards the front door, leaving a pensive Harry and a bashful Jacob behind.

()

The moment Remus and Sam had closed the door and gotten into Sam's car, Harry turned on Jacob and confronted him. "Jacob, I want to know the truth: did you imprint on me? If you did, just say so, I won't harm you or anything."

Jacob took a few moments to centre himself before replying. "Yes Harry, I imprinted on you. I didn't mean to! I can't help it and I'm so new to this shifter thing and I didn't know what to do so Sam told me to come along and sort things out with you, since you already know almost everything about us shifters."

Harry tried to figure out how best to put it across to the teen shifter. "Alright Jacob, I'm not sure if I'm willing to be in a relationship with you, since I'm not ready to be in one, and neither are you. However, I'm willing to just start off as being friends, and see where we go from there, OK? I'm not rejecting you or anything, I just prefer to take things slow."

Jacob nodded eagerly, happy that he hadn't been rejected outright, and still had a chance with his imprint. The greatest fear of a shifter who had imprinted was that the imprint wouldn't recognise the bond and refuse any form of relationship, causing the shifter endless pain. Although thus far only Sam and him had imprinted, the fear hung in the minds of all shifters, including Sam and himself.

Harry smiled at the relief that showed on the young shifter's face. Jacob really was rather cute, and he could foresee himself in a relationship with the shifter, but wanted to test the waters first. after all, he didn't want to break Jacob's heart by giving him false hope of a potential relationship then end up breaking it off.

"Alright, I'm going to cook something to eat, you want to help out?" Jacob bounded up from the couch he had been sitting on and quickly followed behind Harry, interested to see his imprint do something so domestic, or maybe even help out in whatever little way he could. Besides, they could talk about things while preparing dinner, allowing him to get to know Harry even better.

()

The late evening passed in a blur and soon both Harry and Jacob were dead beat, having spent the time chatting over dinner and introducing Jacob to the world of liquor with a bottle of beer. The alcohol hadn't had an effect on Jacob's shifter metabolism, while Harry had magically removed the effect of the weak alcoholic beverage. It was already eleven o'clock and both Remus and Sam had yet to return, leaving the two teens to wonder just what the supposed adults were up to on just their first date.

"I bet they've ended up in Sam's car making out," Jacob posed to Harry, who laughed it off.

"That's not Remus' style; he isn't so irresponsible. They're probably just so engrossed with one another that they lost track of time. Speaking of which, I'm going to turn in already, I'm bushed!" Harry yawned.

Jacob then stood up and headed for the front door, leaving a puzzled Harry still seated on the couch where they had been drinking. "Where are you going?" The green eyed teen called out.

"You said that you were going to sleep, so I thought I should just head back to my place and sleep as well. Don't want to disturb you and all," Jacob replied, hand already on the doorknob.

Harry immediately jumped up from the couch and rushed to the front door, pinning it close with his body. He knew it was a fruitless gesture, seeing as Jacob with his shifter strength was more than able to open the door even with his body weight against it, but it was the intention behind it that mattered. "Oh no, you're not going back to your place. Sam held me responsible for your well-being for the night, so you're not leaving until he gets back here or gives me other instructions. I've got more than enough space in my room, you can sleep there. Don't even think about sleeping on the couch."

With that, Harry grabbed Jacob by the hand and pulled him towards his bedroom on the second floor, Jacob smiling amusedly at the look of determination as he followed along, not even bothering to protest. Besides, it was kind of cool to see his imprint acting in such a possessive manner, making Jacob yearn for him all the more. Yet, he knew that he had to control himself, and wait for Harry to make the first move. He was not going to pressure Harry and risk chasing his imprint off.

Harry's bedroom was huge and spacious, with a king sized bed set in the centre, and a walk in closet off to the side. Bookshelves lined the remaining walls and there was a bathroom attached to the room as well. The walls were painted in a muted blue and grey, everything tastefully done. Jacob gazed at the single bed in concern; was he going to sharing a bed with Harry?

The teen in question was rummaging through his walk in closet and came out with a set of clothes. "Here, these pyjamas should fit you just fine. Go ahead and have a shower, I have some things to settle first." Jacob nodded and went into the bathroom, taking the clothes with him. Harry wondered if he should bother conjuring a mattress for Jacob or just share the bed with him. He wasn't certain if by sharing the same bed he was going to be sending wrong signals that he was interested in developing a relationship.

Harry honestly liked Jacob thus far. He felt completely at ease chatting with the shifter, just like how he felt chatting with Emmett. He couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to get along rather well with those of supernatural heritage. He knew that Jacob would never hurt him since he was his imprint, but was he willing to take that chance and risk Jacob getting the wrong idea. Before he could even reach a decision, Jacob had finished showering and was already out of the bathroom. Deciding to risk it all, Harry made his choice.

"Why don't you get on the bed first? I'll be a while in the shower." Saying which, Harry went to his closet, gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door securely behind him. Jacob watched the whole thing with an open mouth: he really was going to be sharing the same bed as Harry? With a silent cheer, Jacob gingerly sat on the bed and inhaled the scent of his imprint on the covers. A feeling of calm and contentment washed over him as he lay down on the bed and thought about how the evening had went.

In his opinion, it couldn't have gone any better. He had spoken truthfully to Harry and the conversation flowed smoothly, letting him know more about Harry as well. Overall, he could say that his relationship with Harry was slowly progressing, but he had to continue working at it if he wished to take Harry as his mate. Jacob wasn't fooled by the innocent and powerless persona that Harry seemed to portray most of the time. After all, his inner wolf was more than wary of the innate power Harry seemed to wield and considered it dangerous.

By the time Harry was out of the shower, it was almost midnight and Remus and Sam still had yet to return. Neither worried about the adults seeing as how they could take care of themselves, so they decided to just turn in. Harry lay on the left side of the bed, facing Jacob while the shifter lay on the right side, his back facing Harry. Jacob kept as close to the edge as possible, wanting to make sure that he didn't try anything funny with Harry while asleep. Harry merely smiled at the care and concern Jacob had for him and closed his eyes, whispering a good night that he was certain Jacob caught.

Jacob was still awake as he listened to Harry's heartbeat slow down until it was evident that the teen was asleep. Turning to face Harry, Jacob took in how he looked when asleep. The look of serenity and calm on Harry's face was enough for Jacob to fall asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming wonderful dreams of him and Harry together.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry for the late update! I was caught up in a lot of work and didn't have time to rush out something. To make up for that, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, and I promise that the next update will be within the week! First things first, thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews really inspired me, and thanks especially to 'heart of twilight'! The reviews I've received have been insightful and got me going throughout the chapter!

Alright, some hints as to what's coming up next chapter! Emmett and his family finally talk about his interaction with Harry, while we see what happened on Sam and Remus' date! I'm sure a lot of you guys are looking forward to that. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and please do review for this chapter! I want to read your comments on what you think of Jacob and Harry's relationship. Cheers and take care all!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Remus and Sam got into the car, carefully listening for any sounds coming from within the house. When it was apparent that both Jacob and Harry were playing nice and not doing anything violent, Remus finally noticed just how handsome Sam looked. The Alpha shifter was wearing a navy blue polo tee that clearly showed his muscles, paired with some black long pants and a pair of moccasins. All in all, he was the very picture of masculine and Remus could feel his arousal stirring, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Sam smirked at the effect he had caused on Remus, but wasn't immune to the effect Remus was having on him either. Remus exuded elegance and class, something that Sam wasn't used to, especially with the middle-class background he was from. A flicker of doubt ran through him: was he even suitable for Remus? Sure the werewolf was his imprint, but in terms of economic welfare and lifestyle, Sam wasn't even close to the level Remus appeared to be on.

Any doubts were washed away however when Remus grasped his hand gently, interlocked their fingers and with a slight smile on his face, asked, "so where are you taking me for this date?"

"Uh, I was thinking of taking you to my favourite restaurant in town. It's not anything fancy, but it's cosy and the food is decent. I have never tried the Italian there, but it shouldn't be too bad as well..." Sam finished uncertainly. Remus merely nodded before releasing his hand, making Sam let out a slight whine at the loss of touch. Without another word, the Alpha pulled the car out of the driveway and headed towards the town, running various imaginary conversations through his head.

()

The duo arrived at the restaurant without any problems, having spent the whole journey there in silence, both clearly uncertain of just how to initiate a conversation. When the two were seated, Sam made the first move. "So, could you tell me a bit more about being a werewolf?"

"Well, werewolves can be either born or bitten; I myself was bitten when I was about five years old. A born werewolf comes about when both of the parents are werewolves, which is usually rare since we werewolves can only have children with the one who's our lifelong mate. Lycanthropy is a disease that can be transmitted only by the bite of a werewolf, and only on a full moon. As for abilities, I don't think we're that much different from you shifters. The wolf form I assume is extremely fast and strong, and can communicate with other werewolves telepathically. I'm one of the rare few who can transform any time, but still am controlled by the full moon. On those days, I'm at my strongest, but also my most feral, hence the need for you shifters to be informed of my presence. You're probably one of the few people who can take me down to make sure I don't inadvertently harm people in my werewolf form."

Sam considered the information, before posing a few questions of his own. "You said that you can communicate telepathically with other werewolves when in your animal form; we shifters can do the same. Do you think it's possible for us to communicate, meaning between shifter and werewolf? And since it's obvious you were an Alpha, do I have to battle you for the right to be Alpha?"

"I think we should be able to communicate telepathically since I think the connection is between supernatural wolf and supernatural wolf, and not limited within each specific species. As for battle for leadership, it won't happen since I've already submitted to you when I first met you, and I intended for that to be permanent. I didn't choose to be Alpha and hated being it. I'd much rather just be a normal werewolf, or at least as normal as werewolves can get."

Both of them took a break from the conversation to place their orders. Sam ordered steak with a side of baked potatoes while Remus ordered beef lasagne. Their server, a waitress about thirty years old, had raised an eyebrow at how Remus was dressed, but didn't mention anything. It was only then that Remus realised he was rather overdressed since they were only at a diner, not some fancy restaurant.

Once again, Sam was struck with doubt. Clearly, Remus had been expecting dinner to be at a place more posh and high-class, not this typical family diner where families usually went on weekends. "I'm sorry Remus, I should have brought you somewhere better for our date. I understand if you want to call this off..."

This statement took Remus by surprise. It was only then that the werewolf figured that Sam was feeling insecure, and thought himself not good enough for Remus because of how he was dressed. Reaching across the table, he once again took Sam's hand in his own, holding it tightly. "Now where did you get that silly idea? It's my fault for being overdressed; Harry went insane and insisted on me being dressed at my best. I assure you, I hardly ever dress like this. If it hadn't been for Harry, I would probably have been dressed in a polo tee and shorts, not long-sleeved shirts and slacks."

Remus reassured the nervous shifter. "Besides, this date has only just begun, and I can tell I'm going to like it. So, if you're going to end it now..." Remus trailed off. Sam's faced immediately brightened, glad that he hadn't made a mistake and still had a chance to make things right. "Uh, I think I should tell you about being a shifter then. Our abilities in werewolf form are simply enhanced speed, strength and senses. When in human form, we heal extremely fast and have a high metabolism, making our body temperature much higher than normal."

This was where the conversation turned tricky. "You mentioned that werewolves had a lifelong mate. We shifters have something similar, but different as well. Shifters imprint on a person that is supposed to be their soul mate, the one person that makes their world right. When a shifter imprints, we take it seriously and will do our best to bond with our imprint. If the imprint isn't receptive, we'll accept anything we can get, even a platonic relationship."

Remus soon realised just where Sam was headed towards. "Sam, tell me honestly: did you imprint on me?"

Sam swallowed heavily before nodding, closing his eyes in preparation for the backlash that was bound to come. He half expected Remus to just up and leave without a word, or shout at him in anger, but what happened next stunned him. When he opened his eyes. he saw that Remus had indeed stood up, but instead of leaving the table and out of the diner, the werewolf had shifted to the seat right next to him and laid his hand on his lap, placing his lips right next to his ear.

"I wish that you'd told me about this when we first met, but I'm still glad that you've told me the truth. I knew that there was something more than just attraction between the two of us, and let me tell you this: I think that in time, I will feel the same way you feel about me." Remus whispered breathlessly.

The air tickling his ear and Remus' proximity had an immediate reaction from Sam: there was an obvious bulge in his pants and he had to adjust in his seat to make it less obvious. Remus smiled before pulling back and settling into his seat just as the waitress from before returned with their food. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Remus, knowing that his imprint clearly was interested in him as well, and that made him want to stand up and scream it out to the entire world to hear.

()

By the time Remus and Sam were done with their food, it was already ten o'clock and the diner was about to close. The two of them left the diner and decided to go for a stroll around town. The streets were rather quiet since it was a weekday night, and the few people walking around hardly spared the two of them a glance. The duo walked side by side but not holding hands, talking about their pasts: Remus and his childhood growing up as a werewolf, while Sam talked about his transformation and becoming Alpha of the shifters.

Their quiet stroll, however, was interrupted about half an hour later by the voice of someone calling for Sam from behind them. The two of them turned around to see a teenager, about eighteen years old, dressed in only a T-shirt, shorts and track shoes.

"What's up Paul? I thought I told you before I left that only if it's an emergency do you come and find me."

The newly identified Paul hastily replied. "That's just it! Emily was caught in an accident in her pick-up and she's seriously hurt! She's now in the operation room, and the hospital's awaiting Dr. _Fang _for the operation." Just as he finished, Paul turned his attention to Sam's companion, seriously looking at him for the first time. The man was dressed elegantly, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the glow that surrounded him, and the feeling that this man was the most important thing in the world, not the news he had delivered.

Remus noticed that Paul's expression had changed upon looking at him but couldn't figure out why until he heard the growling coming from next to him. Sam was now slightly crouched and in an aggressive posture, one hand insistently pulling him behind the Alpha. It was only then that it hit Remus; Paul had imprinted on him as well, and clearly neither shifter was happy at the competition. Paul was now in a crouched position as well, another growl sounding from him.

Knowing that he had to do something before things got out of hand in the middle of the street, Remus tugged Sam hard on his arm, making the Alpha face him. "Sam, this isn't the time and place. The most important thing now is to check on this Emily and make sure she's alright. This can wait till later to sort out."

Sam nodded in agreement before turning to face his Beta. "You are not to approach _my _imprint until I give you the permission, do I make myself clear?" The question went unanswered, but Remus knew that an Alpha's order was law and Paul had no choice but to obey. If what he had learnt about imprinting from Sam was true, then clearly Paul was hurting inside. Making a split decision, he moved away from Sam and grabbed Paul by the hand, prompting Sam to question him angrily.

"Remus, what do you think you're doing? Step away from Paul now!"

Remus merely stared at him defiantly, not relinquishing his hold on Paul's hand. "Now, Sam, if Paul has indeed imprinted on me, then forcing him to stay away from me will hurt him a lot, so I'm making things easy for him. I don't want either of you getting hurt because of this imprinting thing, so until we can have the time to settle everything, I'm going to stay neutral and ensure that both of you get the same amount of attention. If you have anything against that, you can just leave it and go check on Emily."

Sam was clearly torn between trying to please his imprint and making sure that his imprint was safe, but in the end the former won. "Alright, Paul can follow us to the hospital in the car, but he's not to touch you, is that clear?" Remus nodded in compromise and the trio began hurrying towards the car, Sam in the lead with Remus following close behind him, still holding Paul's hand, unaware that the Beta was quietly relishing the contact with his imprint.

()

-Earlier that evening-

The Cullen household was unusually silent. Every vampire of the coven was there except Carlisle, who had yet to return from the hospital but was due to arrive soon. Emmett sat in one corner of the living room by himself, not bothering to interact with the others. Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were seated together, clearly having the same opinion on the issue at hand. Esme was in the kitchen, probably trying out some recipe or the other. She was aware of the tension within the living room, but unsure of the cause.

The moment Carlisle pulled up in the driveway in his BMW, Edward stood up and opened the door to admit the patriarch of the coven. The blonde vampire took one look at the living room and immediately knew that something was up. "Alright, what's this all about?"

Edward was quick to launch into his tirade. "Dear Emmett was hanging out with that Harry during break! You know, the one that Remus Lupin mentioned and the very same one that all our powers doesn't work on? Emmett isn't even ashamed of having done so, and even admitted to that human that he was a vampire!"

Carlisle looked at Emmett sharply. "Is that true, Emmett? I want to hear your side of the story."

Emmett stood up from the couch and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I did spend time with Harry, and admitted to being a vampire, but Harry was already aware of that. He also knows that I only drink animal blood and was perfectly fine with it. He didn't go screaming about me being a vampire. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with interacting with Harry. He's an enigma that I'd like to understand: he is the first human that we've come across that is resistant to all of our special abilities. I just wanted to find out more about him. It's not as if Edward has anything to complain about, hanging out with that Bella who is immune to his mind reading."

The situation was getting more explosive and Carlisle knew that he had to make a decision on the matter soon. "Emmett, I know that you're interested in this Harry, but please be reminded that we cannot afford to expose ourselves to any humans, even those who are already aware of our presence. That being said, I too am interested in this Harry, so for now I will allow you to continue interacting with Harry, provided you do not reveal any more of our secrets. Alice, can you foresee any danger coming to our family because of this interaction with Harry?"

Alice rolled her eyes but replied anyway. "Somehow my abilities don't work whenever it involves Harry, but I'm not getting any bad vibes from the near future so it should be fine."

Edward was about to retort but Carlisle cut him off. "Similarly, I'm not going to prevent you from seeing Bella, but please do not reveal anything to her. Just be careful everyone, and hopefully we can learn more about these two people in particular. For now, I think that Harry is not a threat to our coven, so until he is, we shall not act against him."

The vampires knew that that was the final word and Carlisle wasn't going to change his mind any time soon. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie left the room immediately, not even bothered by the verdict while Edward shot Emmett a fierce glance before leaving out of the front door. Emmett merely shrugged off the look and headed to his room as well. Carlisle sighed, hoping that this wasn't going to tear their family apart.

()

-At the hospital-

Remus, Sam and Paul had been waiting outside the operation theatre for the surgeon to come out with his verdict for the past thirty minutes. The silence was tense, not just because Sam was worried for Emily but also the tension between Sam and Paul over Remus. It was slowly getting worse and Remus was getting a bit fed up of it but knew that any discussion would have to wait.

The doors to the operation theatre opened and immediately Sam and Paul were on their feet, rushing towards the doctor in surgical scrubs while Remus followed behind at a more sedate pace. "What's the verdict?" Remus heard Sam ask, in a harsh tone instead of a concerned one as he had expected. Just as the surgeon was about to reply, Remus arrived at the side of Sam and glanced at the doctor with blonde hair.

Remus' arrival drew the attention of the surgeon to him, and he took a step back in shock. "Remus Lupin." Carlisle Cullen stated, doing his best not to let the surprise at seeing him with the two shifters seep into his voice.

"Hello, Carlisle," Remus replied. "So this is the Dr. Fang you mentioned?" A thin smile adorned the werewolf's face as he asked the two confused shifters.

* * *

A.N.: Alright, here's another chapter just as long, if not longer, than the previous one. I think I surprised quite a few people with this chapter. I know most of you expected Remus and Sam's date, but I doubt you guys expected Paul to pop up as well right? And now, Carlisle finds out that Remus had connections with the shifters! Will this affect his decision as to allowing Emmett to continue talking with Harry? You'll just have to wait and see!

I've received a few reviews questioning why Edward was such a jerk in the previous chapter. That's because Edward is rather protective of his coven and he views Harry as a threat, but at the same time believes that Bella isn't. It's a bit hypocritical, yes, which is why Carlisle is here to intervene. But this chapter may just change Carlisle's mind on the danger that Harry possesses to the coven!

Just to clarify, it's confirmed that it'll be an Emmett/Harry/Jacob threesome, as well as a Sam/Remus/Paul threesome. No I will not reveal who's going to be top or bottom, you'll just have to wait and see.

OK, same as usual, please review as I'd like to see your thoughts on this chapter. How do you find Remus and Sam's relationship? Just when things were going pretty well, Paul shows up! How do you figure their relationship compares to Jacob and Harry's? So, as I said, review! I've already hit more than a hundred reviews, but I want to see how far I can go. Cheers and hope you're enjoying the fic thus far!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam regarded Remus with some confusion. "How do you know Dr. Cullen?" As far as he knew, Remus was only aware of the presence of shifters at La Push; he had not mentioned anything about vampires to Remus, yet here he was, knowing that Carlisle Cullen was a vampire.

"We've met and talked, in a manner of speaking," Remus smiled wryly, knowing that the subtle stiffening motion of Carlisle behind him had caught the interest of the two shifters. "How I know him is not the issue here; surely you guys want to know how Emily is?"

This prodding got the attention of Carlisle who cleared his throat. "Emily had to undergo some slight surgery to stop the internal bleeding, but now everything is perfectly fine. She simply has to stay here and recuperate for a few days, and once it's clear that there won't be any complications she will be discharged."

Sam nodded his thanks before moving past the doctor towards where a sleeping Emily was being pushed on a gurney towards a ward further down the corridor. Paul followed not far behind him, while Remus decided to stay to have a slight chat with Carlisle.

As soon as he was certain that the shifters were out of earshot, Remus turned to Carlisle. "Now, don't worry, the shifters have been completely unaware of the fact that I've spoken with you all. I had intended to keep our prior meeting a secret, but now the cat's out of the bag. I'll tell you this: I'm not a shifter, but an actual werewolf, and one that I'm certain you do not want to piss off. I've seen that you can indeed control your thirst and actually pull off being a doctor, so I shall assume that the rest of your coven will be up to task as well. But know this: should I find any evidence whatsoever that someone from your coven has been drinking human blood, I will wipe him or her out, you understand me? And I assure you, I'm far more dangerous than a shifter."

Remus' tone indicated that there was no room for discussion and Carlisle swallowed heavily but nodded in agreement. Remus' presence alone seem to generate the same type of fear within him as Harry had generated among the others. This required more discussion with his coven, but he needed to know just what Remus and Harry were. They weren't ordinary humans, that was certain, and Remus had admitted to being a werewolf, and if half of those stories were true, then Remus was far deadlier than the shifter pack combined. Harry, though, was clearly an unknown factor.

Harry was young, or at least appeared to be, yet Remus seemed supremely unconcerned of the fact that he was attending school with five vampires. This could only mean one thing: Harry was more than capable of protecting himself, and if the slight deference in tone Remus had for Harry meant something, it was that Harry was somehow more powerful than Remus, and that was indeed a foreboding thought.

Mumbling his goodbyes, Carlisle left the werewolf and went to settle the paperwork for Emily, while Remus headed towards the ward where Emily and the other two shifters were, wondering just what to tell Sam about how he knew about vampires, as well as what to do with his developing relationship, especially with the introduction of Paul in the weird not-so-love triangle.

()

Sam had been over himself in worry upon finding out that Emily had been injured and was at the hospital, but upon seeing that Emily was fine after the operation, he felt a burden lifted from his shoulders. Emily was his first and best friend, and was also the rock upon which the entire pack depended on. The notion that the Alpha held the pack together wasn't untrue; it was true with regards to leadership and making sure that the pack fulfilled their responsibilities, but when it came to the emotional side of things, Emily was the first person the pack turned to, even Sam. When word got out that Emily had been injured, the pack would be gathered within the hospital in minutes.

As soon as Sam was done reassuring himself that Emily was fine and not in mortal danger, his eyes focused on the other shifter seated on the other side of Emily. Paul sat there, looking at Emily with concern in his eyes. Sam could feel the primal anger rising within him, at the sight of another shifter who wanted to steal his mate from him. He was just about to launch himself at Paul when he remembered that hurting Paul would cause Remus to get upset, and instantly he forced himself to abandon that course of action.

Two sides within Sam were warring; one was the primal side wanting to tear Paul apart so as to remove any possibility of him taking Remus away from him; the other side wanted to please his imprint at all costs, even if it meant letting the challenger live. The war continued on, and Paul was aware of it, seeing the conflict in his Alpha's eyes. Paul was praying that Sam would be able to control himself, for should Sam attack him intent on killing him, there was no way he could survive. No one in the pack could, except perhaps Jacob.

Just as it seemed that the primal side of Sam was winning, arms suddenly wrapped around Sam and a warm breath spoke in his ears. "Come on Sam, calm down, no need to get violent in a hospital." The voice of his imprint immediately ended the war and Sam sagged into the arms wrapped around him, enjoying the comfort and warmth exuding from his imprint.

Paul, on the other hand, was jealous that his imprint was paying his Alpha more attention than to him, but refrained from doing anything, seeing as his Alpha was still quick to anger and self-preservation won over the jealousy. He was also confused, since it was clear that Sam had imprinted on Remus as well, and as far as he knew, there had never been a situation where two shifters imprinted on the same person, even if said person wasn't entirely human.

Remus noted the expression on Paul's face and knew that he had to get the whole relationship thing settled as soon as possible, if not there was going to be bloodshed. At the moment, he was definitely more attached to Sam, but he could feel the wolf within him reaching for Paul as well, wanting to claim both Sam and Paul. This was indeed a new development, since he had yet to come across anything in his reading that indicated that a werewolf could possible have two mates, lifelong mates at that. His more human side leaned towards Sam, but that was probably because he had interacted with Sam and not at all with Paul.

The whole imprint thing made the situation even more complicated, since if he were to reject either one, that party was bound to be in a lot of pain and would never be able to go about his life normally ever again. From what Sam had told him about imprinting, the shifter would do anything to be able to get the approval from the imprint, even if it meant that the relationship was more platonic. Throwing in the fact that Remus had been imprinted on by two shifters, one of which was an Alpha, it was inevitable that if he were to choose one over the other, it would mean that one was inferior to the other, something that Remus intended to avoid at all costs.

"All right, I need to get this settled." Remus spoke out so that both the shifters could hear this. "Paul, I know that you have imprinted on me and I will not reject it, at least not yet. I'll take some time to get to know you, same as what I've done with Sam."

Before Sam could interrupt, Remus added, "and meanwhile I'll also be going out with you Sam. I'm not rejecting your imprint either; rather I'm entertaining the thought of the three of us being together. My own inner wolf wants to claim the both of you as my mates, and I want to see if it can work out. So I hope that the two of you won't object to it?"

Sam had immediately opened his mouth to voice his dissension, but upon seeing the pouting look and big puppy-like eyes, he felt himself cave instantly and nodding hesitantly. Remus' smile brightened and he pulled Sam down and planted a huge sloppy kiss on his lips. "Thanks Sam!" Sam nodded dazedly, mind still reeling from the moment when Remus kissed him.

Paul too gave his assent, though he voiced it verbally. Remus smiled at him as well, before moving around the bed and pecking him on the cheek in gratitude. Paul was clearly unused to affection of any sort from his imprint and it showed: his face turned red, akin to the colour of tomatoes, and he stuttered out a 'you're welcome'.

Remus smiled, glad that one problem was out of the way, but knowing that it wouldn't be long before Sam questioned how he knew Carlisle. However, until that time, he would do his best to get to know his two future mates, even if both of the shifters had yet to realise that a threesome was inevitable.

()

Harry yawned as he woken up by a beam of sunlight shining directly at his face. Blinking blearily, he realised that it was early morning about eight o'clock. Thinking that it was still early, he decided to snuggle back into the warmth behind him and proceeded to do so, letting out a smile sigh of delight as he did.

He was almost fast asleep when he felt that something was amiss. Why would there be warmth behind him if he was lying on his side? Only then did the event of the night before come rushing back to him and he hazarded a glance behind him. Sure enough, his suspicions rang through. Jacob was spooned against his back, arms wrapped around his slim waist and head tucked at Harry's shoulder.

Harry was so startled that he almost shouted out and intended to push Jacob away, but realised that it was rather comfortable, and technically they weren't doing anything. Besides, he quite liked the thought of Jacob hugging him, so he let it be, making a note to talk to Jacob about it later when he woke up.

()

Emmett lay resting on a tree branch in the middle of the forest. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anyone else within a few miles, and he greatly appreciated the fact that he was truly left to his own thoughts. Harry was the dominant theme of his thoughts, and he found himself questioning if he was simply curious or something more.

He pictured Harry in his mind. The slender body and bright green eyes that mesmerised him, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that sent a spark of anger running through him, the way he walked that left him asking for more... Emmett's eyes widened as he realised just what it meant. Curiosity wasn't why he wanted to know more about Harry; he was attracted to Harry! Reflecting on his thoughts regarding the frail little human, he was certain that it was indeed the case and not anything else.

Groaning, the bear-like boy placed his head in his hands. He knew that Edward was bound to make a huge mess of this when he read his thoughts!

* * *

A.N.: I know that this chapter is a bit short and late in coming, but I had a hard time trying to adequately explain the developing relationships of Harry and Remus, especially Remus! He's quite a hard character to write about, and throw in the different personalities of Sam and Paul, well it's tough! Hopefully this chapter will give me enough experience such that writing future chapters on Remus and his two mates wouldn't be such a pain in the ass.

OK, you've seen that Harry's become more accepting of Jacob, and that Emmett's finally admitted that he has feelings for Harry, even if it's only to himself! What do you guys think of it? And next chapter will be about Harry and Jacob, as well as a side portion of Remus telling Harry about what's happened. If I have time, I'll even include a part where Sam, Paul and Jacob tell the rest of the pack about their imprinting!

So, please review, since your reviews help to give me ideas as to what to come up with next! I haven't had time to individually answer your reviews, but when I have the time I'll be sure to do so! Encouragement from reviews gives me the energy to keep going as well, so please please don't stop reviewing! That's all I have for this chapter, so cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Remus arrived back at his house with Paul and Sam in tow. It was already about ten o'clock, and none of them had gotten any sleep since the dinner the day before. It had taken a bit of effort to make sure that neither Paul or Sam fought with each other, but they managed to reach the house without harming each other.

Deactivating the wards, Remus invited both of the shifters in. Both of them entered, taking in the colour scheme and tastefully selected furniture. Paul, having not known Remus prior to the night before, was surprised at how well off the werewolf seemed to be.

Taking a seat on the couch, Remus asked Sam, "so what are you going to do now? I'm quite certain you have some things to tell your pack, what with both you and Paul imprinting on me. Jacob appears to have imprinted on Harry as well, so that probably makes up half of your pack."

Sam chewed on his lip thoughtfully, an unconscious gesture that Remus thought was cute, and surprisingly Paul too. "I think I'll gather the pack later in the afternoon and tell them all about what's happened to Emily, as well as the whole imprinting business. By the way Remus, I think it'd be best if you and Harry meet the pack later on and explain just what you being a werewolf means."

Remus nodded in agreement, deciding to keep the fact that Harry had some very interesting abilities of his own to himself. When the time came that Harry decided to reveal his magic, only then will he speak of it to Sam and Paul, even if he shouldn't be keeping secrets from his imprints. The fact that it was difficult to keep secrets among the shifters also helped to cement his decision in keeping this secret.

Clearing his throat, Remus stated, "until then, the both of you can rest in the guest bedroom. It's already been furnished and although there's only one king-sized bed in it, I'm sure that the both of you can share. I'm going to sleep in my own room."

"But I wanna sleep with you!" Sam cried out indignantly.

Remus shook his head firmly. "No, I thought I mentioned that I will not get intimate with either of you until I've gotten to know the both of you more. Besides, letting you sleep with me would be unfair to Paul."

To his surprise, Paul interjected. "I wouldn't mind if I get to sleep with you as well!"

Sam got over his surprise quickly and shot Remus a full blast of puppy-dog eyes. That, combined with Paul doing the exact same thing, made Remus cave. "Oh all right, you guys can sleep in my room. But no funny business!" The two shifters let out a small cheer before eagerly following Remus to his bedroom, making sure to make as little noise as possible, for fear of waking Jacob and Harry.

Remus' room was dimly lit as curtains blocked sunlight from entering, while a small lamp at the corner of the room provided the slight visibility. Remus switched on the overhead light and the shifters looked around their mate's room in wonder. the walls were an earthy brown, complemented by the brown oak desk and wardrobe along the walls. Most of the room was taken up by a massive bed in the centre of the room, unmade from the time Remus slept in it the day before. The bed was definitely big enough to accommodate the three of them, and a naughty thought ran through Remus' mind when he realised that it was big enough for more... strenuous activities.

Blushing at that thought, he quickly took some clothes from the wardrobe and went into the adjacent bathroom to shower, leaving the two shifters alone in the bedroom.

As soon as the shower could be hurt running, Sam turned to Paul with a serious look on his face. Paul stepped back slightly, fearful that the Alpha would attack him. However, all Sam did was to put a hand on his shoulder and spoke gently. "All right Paul, I recognise that you've imprinted on Remus and I definitely will not interfere in that. However, Are you truly all right with the idea of the three of us being together? I'd rather you tell me now so that Remus won't be hurt if we can't do it."

Paul was stunned for a moment, before immediately replying. "I'm definitely fine with the threesome. As long as I can be with Remus, I don't mind anything."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, before a wicked grin spread across his face. "Well, in that case, why don't we get used to each other first?" Saying which, he leaned down and kissed Paul on the lips. The suddenness of it all shocked Paul and he gasped, unknowingly giving Sam permission to further the kiss.

Sam moaned at the contact of Paul's lips. They were satin soft and tasted heavenly, like vanilla and something spicy mixed together. When Paul gasped and his lips parted for that short instant, Sam took advantage of it and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping within the gap and eagerly probing the hot cavern.

Paul too was moaning into the kiss, mind reeling from the pleasure of kissing his Alpha. His body was tingling and the only thing he could focus on was how nice it felt to be kissing his Alpha. The way he was being dominated by his Alpha via the kiss was so overwhelming that his mind just shut itself down and Paul lost himself in the pleasure.

Sam was so engrossed in trying to map out every part of Paul's mouth that he failed to notice Remus emerging from the bathroom and looking on in amusement. The Alpha pulled back suddenly when he felt a hot breath against his ear. "I was hoping that the two of you wouldn't be fighting, but I guess kissing is far better than that, even if it's physical."

Sam turned around to see Remus grinning broadly, dressed in a pair of pyjamas. He tried defending himself but nothing came out of his mouth. "You know, you look very cute like that." That was all Remus said before another pair of lips were pressed against his, this one more dominating than Paul's.

Remus could feel the excitement of his inner wolf rushing through him as he kissed Sam, the wolf within him wanting to dominate the shifter. It wasn't long at all before Sam started kissing back hard, not willing to lose the battle for dominance. Both of them kept trying to tease each other into parting their lips by nipping at them, but Remus gave in first.

With a moan of pleasure, Remus allowed Sam;s tongue to slip within his mouth, thereby losing the battle for dominance. That wasn't to say that Remus was angry; he had no intention of winning the battle in the first place. Sam was clearly born an Alpha, while Remus had become one due to extenuating circumstances. As such, Remus was more than glad to submit to an Alpha that was his mate.

The two of them broke apart when they heard Paul whining off to the side, unhappy that he wasn't able to join in on the action. Remus smiled before pulling the Beta in for a kiss as well. This time though, he dominated the kiss and was soon rewarded with the sweet taste of Paul's mouth. The kiss lasted about a minute before Remus ended it with a sigh. He could feel his emotions and hormones trying to tell him to continue and get down to the more physical stuff, but he pushed it back.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I won't. As I said, I will not do anything more with you guys until I know you all better." The two shifters whined in disappointment, both of their bodies shaking with need and arousal. Smiling mischievously, Remus continued, "but I guess contact is still okay, so you guys can join me on the bed."

Remus climbed onto the bed, laying in the centre of it and was soon joined by Sam on his left and Paul on his right. Sam threw an arm around Remus who had turned to face Paul and pulled him closer, enjoying the close contact with his imprint. Remus pulled Paul closer to him as well, while Paul simply snuggled into Remus' side. The three of them fell into a dreamless sleep in that position.

()

Emmett stood about a hundred metres from a large house in the middle of the woods, making sure that he was still on his side of the border. He had spent most of the morning trying to find out where Harry stayed and was forced to conclude that if he didn't stay in this particular house, then it meant that Harry was staying at the La Push reservation. If that was the case, then it would mean that meeting Harry would be close to impossible unless Harry stepped out of the La Push boundaries.

Emmett glanced at the house. He could hear the heartbeats of about five people within the house, surprising him since he thought that Harry only stayed with that Remus guy. He hadn't been able to see any sign that could tell him if Harry stayed there, but his gut feeling told him that it was so. From what he could hear, the five people in the house appeared to be sleeping, so Emmett decided to just stay on a nearby treetop and watch from a distance. He ignored the feeling of unease he was getting, unaware that it was due to the very slight scent of the shifters in the air.

()

Carlisle returned back to his home at about noon, and collapsed on the living room sofa was a loud sigh. This caught the attention of the entire coven except Emmett who wasn't present: as tough as work at the hospital could get, Carlisle never returned feeling so tired. Edward read his Sire's mind and frowned as he viewed the event at the hospital involving the La Push shifters and that Remus Lupin.

"Carlisle, does this mean that we may be in danger?" Edward asked quietly after updating the rest of the coven on the incident. Alice was busy seeing into the future, trying to see if there was any trouble ahead.

"No, I don't think so, but I just don't like that fact that there are two people out there who we don't know anything about, but know everything about us. If Remus really is a werewolf, then he can be a great threat to us. But if we do nothing to harm the citizens of Forks, then he won't do anything to us."

"Do you actually trust his word?" Rosalie burst out angrily.

"Rosalie, we have no choice. If what Carlisle knows about werewolves is true, we can do almost nothing against it. Apparently, even Caius of the Volturi almost lost to one." Edward sighed heavily. This bit of information startled everyone; Caius was known to be incredibly gifted in fighting, but if even he almost lost, then what chance did their coven have?

"Throw in Harry, who we do not know anything about, the whole situation is one conundrum." Carlisle stated. "But I guess the only thing we can do is to go about our daily lives and not antagonise either of these people. Even if they are in contact with the La Push shifters, that does not mean anything. I doubt that they are planning to attack us at all, so do not worry."

At this point, Alice spoke up. "From what I can tell, there is danger coming, but for some reason the shifters and both Remus and Harry are helping us against this danger. So I guess for now, until we can determine the exact threat that is coming, as well as the danger Harry poses to us, we should just let it be."

"What about Emmett? He's still intent on getting to know that Harry." Edward questioned.

Carlisle pondered on the matter for a moment before answering. "Actually I think we should let him continue. Any information he finds about Harry could help us in the future. Who knows, Harry may actually reveal what he is."

* * *

A.N.: All right, I know I said that I'll be writing about when the pack finds about all the imprinting, but I figured that this chapter should come before that. It's a bit short, but only because I wish to spend the next chapter on the interactions of the pack as well as when Harry and Remus meet the pack. There may or may not be a confrontation with Emmett at the house, I haven't decided on that yet. Some opinions on this would be appreciated, so please keep reviewing! They really give the inspiration to keep writing. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

Harry awoke with a large yawn. It took a while for him to realise that he was still snuggling against Jacob. A look at the clock on the bedside table showed that it was just past noon and the sunlight was streaming in through the window. Deciding to take a shower, Harry slowly lifted the arm that was wrapped around him and placed it on the bed before slowly shifting to get off the bed, not wanting to wake Jacob.

Yet before he could do so, Jacob's arm was once again wrapped around him and tugging him into the shifter's arms, with Harry's head leaning against Jacob's chest. As soon as Harry was trapped within the embrace, Jacob let out a growl of satisfaction, but remained sound asleep. Harry could do nothing but sigh; in his current situation, there was no way out of his position without waking Jacob.

Seeing no other option, Harry gently shook Jacob and softly calling his name in an attempt to wake him. It was only after a few minutes that Jacob gave the slightest hint of movement. Eyelids fluttered in the cutest way possible as the shifter awoke. When Jacob was fully awake, he found himself holding onto Harry rather intimately, and the agreement he had made last night came to mind.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to!" Jacob immediately let go of Harry and hurriedly rolled over to the side of the bed, putting as much distance between the two of them as possible. Scenarios of Harry getting angry at him and rejecting him flashed through his mind, making him whimper at the thought that his imprint would end their relationship even before it started.

Harry sat up in confusion, wondering what made Jacob react in such a manner. It then dawned on him that Jacob was probably still insecure about their relationship, since Harry had mentioned that he was not going to jump into it head first, but instead wanted to take the time to develop a relationship. 'Jacob's probably thinking that I'm going to reject him because of this.'

The young wizard quickly reached over and pulled the shifter into a hug, making calming and soothing sounds until it was clear that Jacob was no longer getting hysterical. "Don't worry Jacob, I don't hold what happened against you. I knew that you had moved closer to me some time during the night, but didn't stop it. Hell, I was the one who had snuggled against you in the first place! So don't worry, everything's fine. If anything else, your reaction has told me that you are serious about pursuing this relationship with me, and I like that."

Jacob looked up into Harry's face with moist eyes, before returning the hug, armed wrapped tightly around him. "Thanks Harry!" The two remained in that position for a few minutes before Harry gently pushed him away. "I'm going to take a shower, then fix us something to eat. You can shower after I'm done."

Jacob remained on the bed, waiting patiently for Harry to finish his shower when his curiosity got the better of him and he began exploring the room. Most of the furniture in the room seemed to be part of the same set, and appeared to be of Italian make. The two massive bookshelves that lined one of the walls were filled to its maximum capacity. A glance at the titles showed that quite a few of them were about battle strategies while others were on the field of sociology.

Harry's wardrobe was filled as well with clothes for every occasion. They weren't tailored, but they were obviously expensive judging by the quality of the material and overall design. All in all, it was clear that Harry appreciated fashion, or at least knew how to look good. Jacob was rather unused to seeing such extravagant expenditure, seeing as most, if not all, of the people on the Reservation lived simply.

Harry emerged from the bathroom and Jacob resumed his spot on the bed, a look of apology on his face, since he had been looking through Harry's possessions without his permission. Harry simply laughed it off. "Go ahead and shower, and take anything you like from the wardrobe. I'm going down to the kitchen to prepare something to eat." With that, the wizard left the room, leaving Jacob on his own.

()

Harry rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to eat. He had taken out some eggs for frying, as well as the milk, but he was certain that it wasn't enough to feed Jacob. Stretching his magical senses out, he realised that Remus was already home, as well as two other shifters, one of which he was certain was Sam, having memorised the Alpha's magical signature last night. The other shifter was an unknown, and he was surprised to find that all three magical signatures were in the same room.

Deciding to question it later, Harry hummed as he finally decided to make some pancakes as well, since that was probably the only thing they had left that he could make abundant quantities of to feed everyone in the house. As he retracted his magical senses, he noticed one just off his 'radar'. It was beyond the boundaries of the house, but close enough that Harry was sure he could see who it was just by looking out of the front door. Taking a chance, he strolled towards the front door and opened it, quickly glancing around to find the source of the magical signature. However, there was no one to be seen.

'Hmm, the only magical beings that I've found in Forks are the shifters and the vampires. That last signature was probably a vampire, since only they can move fast enough to avoid getting seen. But who? Was it one of the Cullens? Or a vampire nomad? Yet it felt familiar...' Leaving the mystery for later, he returned to getting an extremely late breakfast started.

The first batch of pancakes was done just as Jacob came down the stairs, sniffing as though he was trying to track a scent. "What's Paul doing here?" He voiced out loud as he sat down at the kitchen counter and began pouring maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Paul? I'm guessing that's the other shifter who's currently in Remus' bedroom, together with Sam." Jacob nearly spit out his pancakes when he heard that all three of them were in the same bedroom. Remus was clearly Sam's imprint, which meant that Sam would be extra protective when it came to others of the pack hanging around Remus, so what was Paul doing in the same room, much less the bedroom?

Before he could voice his opinion, steps could be heard coming down the stairs. Turning around, he saw Sam, Remus and Paul walking down the stairs. Jacob's eyes widened when he noticed that Paul was closer to Remus than Sam was, and yet the Alpha was not going into a rage as shifters normally do when their imprints weren't the closest to them. What was going on?

"Morning... or rather, afternoon cub, Jacob!" Remus called out as he entered the kitchen with Sam and Paul in tow. Harry replied the greeting with a smile, waggling his eyebrows at Paul as he spoke. "Afternoon to you too Remus. So, picked up a stray?" At this, Paul blushed a brilliant red while Sam chortled.

"Actually, no... Paul imprinted on me as well. So it would seem that Sam, Paul and me are in a threesome, and we are fine with it." Remus stated with a straight face, fighting to keep the blush from showing at the thought of being in a threesome.

Harry merely shook his head in disbelief. "Only you Remus, only you." With a wave at the trio, he indicated for them to sit and dished out the pancakes before beginning to fry the eggs. "So, what are the plans for today?"

Sam swallowed before speaking for the entire group. " I think that we should go down to La Push and explain the situation about our imprinting to the rest of the pack, as well as let them know about Remus' werewolf thing since they would also be doing patrols along the boundaries. I think that we should speak to the elders as well, to at least see what they think about having a werewolf on our lands, though that shouldn't be an issue."

Harry nodded and agreed with the plan. The group of five finished their breakfast before heading to the garage, where Harry's Audi R8 was parked, as well as Remus' Maserati. The shifters whistled when they saw the two cars, having not seen any other cars like it within Forks. Harry and Jacob left in the R8, while Remus, Sam and Paul piled into the Maserati.

()

As soon as the two cars reached Sam's house, Jared, Quil and Embry came running out of the house, stopping in their tracks when they saw the two sports cars and the people getting out of them. "Sam!" Jared called out in surprise, eyes taking in the two non-shifters. One of them he had met the day before, but the other was a mystery. However, the scent of that stranger was unique but similar to that of shifters, and he couldn't quite place it but he was sure that he had smelled it somewhere else before.

"Hey Jared," Sam replied with a smile. "Good thing that all of you are here, I need to tell you guys some things. By the way, if you are wondering how Emily is, she's fine but you guys should go and visit her some time."

The boys nodded before following their Alpha into the house, who had ushered both Harry and Remus into it first. The entire group was seated in the living room, some on the floor while others on the couches available.

Sam cleared his throat. "All right, introductions first. Boys, this is Remus and he's the one I mentioned about being a werewolf. You've already met Harry yesterday. Remus, the three other shifters are Jared, Quil and Embry." He pointed at each of them as he mentioned their names. "I'll let Remus tell you what it means being a werewolf."

At this all the shifters sat up straight, interested to see if there were any similarities or differences between the two types of wolves. Remus stood up, and slipped into what Harry liked to call the 'teacher' mode. (A.N.: I won't bother explaining the differences and similarities since I'd already done so in the previous chapters.)

Sam once again took over the reins of the meeting. "Now that the less important stuff is out of the way, time to move on to the more important point: Jacob, Paul and me have imprinted." There was a major outcry from the other three shifters since it was widely thought that imprinting was rare and random, yet somehow half of the pack had already imprinted, including Jacob who was the youngest of the pack!

"Are you certain, Sam?" Jared asked tentatively. "How do you know that it's an imprint and not merely infatuation or something else?" Sam nearly growled at those words, since it implied that Remus was not his or Paul's, and that the whole thing was fake. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Sam replied, "that's because the feeling when you have imprinted is completely indescribable, and I've never felt anything like it before. It's like the reason for living is no longer for yourself, but rather the imprint and the love shared between the two."

Quil interjected at this point. "What I'd like to know is, who have you all imprinted on? Especially Jacob, since he's so shy and.. you know." Harry quickly rested a hand on Jacob's shoulder to calm him before coughing to get the pack's attention. "Jacob imprinted on me, and I've accepted the imprint."

Sam added, "I've imprinted on Remus, as has Paul. I'm not sure how this is possible, but that is indeed the scenario. And Remus has accepted both our imprints as well, so we are, more or less, in a threesome." A few more random questions were thrown around, but the main topic of the meeting had been settled, so Sam decided to end it.

"I'll bringing Remus and Harry to see the elders, so meanwhile I want you guys to run patrol. Paul and Jacob, you guys take the river and the middle line, while the others will take the rest of the boundary." The Alpha then stood and gestured for Harry and Remus to follow him out of the house, while the rest of the shifters got ready for their patrol.

()

The two wizards were led to another house about five hundred metres from Sam's house. Gesturing towards it, Sam stated, "that is where Jacob stays. His father, Billy Black, is the head of the council, which is why we must speak with him." Harry nodded in understanding before following the Alpha up the steps to the front porch.

Sam knocked on the door, and it was opened a few moments later by a man in a wheelchair. Although the build and hair wasn't the same, the similarities between Jacob and the man were unmistakable. Sam spoke first. "Billy, I've brought these two guys to meet you. Remus here is a werewolf, and he has requested permission to run on our lands whenever he transforms."

Billy didn't reply at first, merely taking a good look at both Remus and Harry. It was a good five minutes later before he answered. "I do not foresee a problem, but in the event that that something happens and I feel that you pose a threat to the reservation, we will ban you from entering our lands. However, I have a question for you Sam: I can understand bringing Remus to see me, but what about that boy? He has nothing to do with this."

Harry decided to cut in at this point and answered on Sam's behalf. "I'm Remus' godson and thus have a vested interest in his well-being. Besides, I also wanted to meet the father of Jacob. And one last thing, let's just say that not everything is as it seems." Harry's eyes glowed a brilliant green as he gave a smirk, startling both Billy and Sam while Remus merely sighed.

()

Emmett was hunting. He had left the house he had been spying on as soon as he had confirmed that it was where Harry was staying. As he drained the blood from a deer he had pounced on, he wondered, 'how am I going to express my feelings for him? I can't use my vampiric charm since he's aware of the fact that I'm a vampire. Besides, why would he want to be in a relationship with me when we both know that it wouldn't last, unless he turns into a vampire as well?' As he thought about it, he got more and more depressed. 'Damn it all, I'll ask him straight when I next see him in school. At least I can get it out of my system!"

* * *

A.N.: OK, I've finally done the chapter where I talk about them meeting the rest of the pack and explaining the imprinting. I personally found this chapter a bit draggy but felt that it showed a bit of development in the relationship between Harry and Jacob, as well as getting most of the technical stuff out of the way. As for Harry's interaction with Billy Black, I won't tell you just what Harry's intending to do, so you'll just have to wait till next chapter. And if time permits, I'll start the whole Emmett and Harry thing next chapter as well.

Once again thanks for the many reviews, they seriously brighten up my day and inspire me to write. I hope to receive some suggestions as to whether you think I should end this story when the relationships have been fully developed and leave it at that, or have some form of confrontation between the Cullens and the shifters, especially when Emmett decides to side with Harry? I'm personally leaning towards the confrontation, but I'd like to see your thoughts on this, so please review! Thanks and Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: I own nothing but the plot.

The furniture within the abode of Billy Black began rumbling, as if an earthquake was happening, as Harry unleashed his magic before Sam and Billy. Small objects like plates and cutlery began floating in a circle around the young teen, gaining in speed as he released even more of his magic before a stunned audience, Remus notwithstanding.

"You asked what I have to do with all of this? Well, here's my answer: I'm a wizard, as well as very protective of my godfather. Throw in the fact that I can potentially remove your ability to shift, I think that it would be wise not to antagonise me." Harry smirked.

Sam's eyes grew wide in fear. "What do you mean, remove our ability shift? ... How?"

Remus answered instead. "Your ability to shift appears to innately magical, probably inherited through many generations from a wizard who was an Animagus, or an animal shapeshifter. Since no new blood containing magic joined your tribe, The magic became 'watered-down' and would have been completely lost if it weren't for one of your ancestors tying the presence of magic with any forthcoming threat from outsiders. That is why you guys first begin to transform when there are vampires in the area, as a response to their potential threat to your tribe.

Harry, stop this ridiculous display of power. It's not as if they are any form of threat to us. Plus, it'd be better if you don't spoil any relations with your future father-in-law."

Harry pouted but complied, reigning in his magic and settled the objects in their original places. "Uh, Mr. Black, sorry for that. I just wanted to prove my point." He smiled sheepishly.

"Call me Billy since we're probably going to be quite familiar with one another soon. I'm guessing Jacob imprinted on you." Billy muttered. "With this 'magic' of yours, does it affect our tribe in any way?"

"I do not know, since this is the first time we've been in contact with shifters. It's possible, but I doubt that it'll be anything negative. In fact, it's likely that we'll be able to improve your tribe's connection with magic instead, since Harry and I are bonded to some members of your tribe. Perhaps, in the near future, Jacob and the others will be able to use magic." Remus pondered thoughtfully.

()

Paul and Jacob were busy doing their patrol, but finding time to tease each other about their imprints.

"Who'd have thought that Paul, the resident hot head, would imprint so quickly, much less on an older guy like Remus? You even imprinted on the same guy as Sam!" Jacob laughed.

"At least I'm imprinting on someone mature! Your imprint is only what, eighteen? Plus he has this aura around him that makes him... intimidating to me. Remus, on the other hand, is just so inviting and understanding and nice and..." Paul blushed mentally as he reminisced about the kisses he had with Sam and Remus.

"You've already kissed him? That's fast... I don't know if I'll get to that stage with Harry, he just seems so... perfect and I'm sure he deserves someone better than me..." Jacob thought morosely.

Paul tried to comfort him as best as he could. "Oh come on, Jake, what are you worrying about? You heard Harry just now, he's already accepted your imprint, which means he does like you. He probably wants to take things slow so that the two of you can truly get to know each other. Plus, you're both still young, or rather you're still young, and he probably doesn't want to rush things."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jacob tried to push the negative thoughts out of his mind, while he focused on the feeling of love and care he felt from Harry when they hugged.

Paul smiled as Jacob got out of his funk. "I hope the other guys aren't jealous that we managed to find our imprints, especially about yours, since you only shifted a few weeks back and have already found your imprint."

()

Sam, Remus and Harry left Billy's house and began walking back to Sam's, with Harry giving demonstrations of just what magic was capable of by transfiguring leaves into various objects.

Sam wondered, "if I do gain the ability to use magic, I'll be able to go things like you?"

Remus chuckled at the childlike enthusiasm Sam was displaying with regards to magic. "Not exactly Sam. Harry here is a special case. His command of magic is far beyond what a normal wizard can do. For example, you've noticed that Harry is merely using his hands to transfigure the leaves. If I were to try that, I'll probably not succeed, and even on the off chance that I did, I'll probably end up completely exhausted.

For most wizards, we actually use a wand to pull off such feats since a wand helps to channel the magic smoothly, as well as giving our own magic a boost. For Harry, however, his connection to magic is so strong that a wand is practically useless and may instead explode from the amount of magical energy Harry wields. Throw in the fact that Harry is very sensitive to magic, his abilities with it are simply out of reach for everyone else."

Harry was ignoring the conversation. Instead, he was thinking about just what sort of gift he should get Jacob to show that he really had accepted the imprint, since the shifter was probably very insecure about the whole thing. 'It'd probably have a wolf design of some sorts, as cliché as it may be, to represent him. A carving? Nah, that's too impractical. Plus I still need to think of something to represent myself.'

It was a few minutes before an idea struck him. Stopping in his tracks, and after ensuring that there was no one else other than Remus and Sam around, he cupped his hands together, closed his eyes and concentrated. His pose drew the attention of Remus and Sam, who before that had been in their own little world.

A small ball of light formed in Harry's hands, a misshapen blob that slowly began to take shape. The figure of a wolf could be discerned, but it was a while before what the wizard was creating became clear. A small wooden carving rested in his hands. Remus moved in to take a closer look and gasped at the intricacy of it.

It was a carving of two wolves, one laying on top of the other. The wolf on top had its eyes closed but mouth slightly open, a small part of the tongue poking out. The other wolf had green eyes that were wide open, mouth stretched in a grin of happiness. It was clear just who the wolves represented, becoming clearer has Harry added colour, turning the upper wolf into a russet brown while the other was a deep midnight black.

"I think that should do it," Harry smiled satisfactorily while duplicating the carving and conjuring unbreakable chains, turning the entire thing into a choker. He added some additional charms to the one for Jacob, such as a charm that notified Harry should the wearer be in mortal danger, as well as making it capable of blocking mild curses. Last but not least, he turned it into an emergency portkey that would portkey him to Jacob's side immediately should the shifter ever feel that he was was in desperate need of help.

"Nicely done Harry, I think that will be a perfect gift to convince Jacob that you truly are interested in him." Remus said. Sam nodded in agreement, still amazed at just what magic could accomplish. A wicked idea hit the Alpha and he decided to act on it. "Remus, Harry has a gift for Jacob, don't you have a gift for me?"

"If, and I mean if, I do get a gift for you, I'll also get one for Paul, just to be fair. It won't be anything like what Harry has done, but when the time comes for me to give it to you, I promise that you'll like it" Remus teased.

"And when would that time be?"

"I won't tell you, but it'll be soon."

()

The trio arrived back at Sam's house to wait for Paul and Jacob. They did not have to wait long as the two arrived barely five minutes after them, having rushed through their patrol as fast as possible so as to get back to their imprints. Harry and Remus had decided that they should let their imprints know about their magic as well, then leaving Sam to tell the rest of the pack at a later date.

Harry decided to drive Jacob back to his house while the others stayed put. Jacob was curious as to just what Harry wanted to do back at the house, but kept quiet for the entire drive back.

A.N.: I know it's been a very long time since my last update, but I've got a very good reason: I've got writer's block, and have pretty much lost all inspiration for this fic. This chapter is basically the rest of the stuff I'd written before writer's block set in, so I decided to upload it just for the sake of it. I'm officially putting this fic up for adoption, and the only request I have is that you preserve all the chapters before this, and let me know before you adopt this fic. I'll still leave the fic up on my account, just for old time's sake. It's been an enjoyable time writing the first part, and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging. If I do get the inspiration to write another fic, I'll put it up, but don't count on it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm truly grateful for your support. Cheers!


End file.
